


Midnight Star

by rinctea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A mess of words, Assassin(?) au, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of blood and drugs, Save Jaemin, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinctea/pseuds/rinctea
Summary: Renjun failed his mission due to an unforeseen circumstance that Hyuck decided to be a hoe for. His punishment was to train with the cold hearted and very professional Na Jaemin. But what would happen if the Jaemin he knows is just a fragment of himself and that the real Jaemin is a ball of sunshine?Alternatively, Jaemin is having existential crisis over a new realization and the universe seems to conspire against him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: RENMIN FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Midnight Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #043 - Assassins au
> 
> This is unbeta-ed I'm so sorry. This is a messy au I swear even I was confused while writing this too. Prompter, I'm so sorry if I didn't give your prompt justice T..T

  
Renjun was dressed in a bellboy clothes, slowly nearing the door of his target. According to his target’s profile, he’s nothing but a normal businessman, on the paper, but he’s the leader of an illegal gun dealing company in the whole of Korea. Renjun knows very well that the government felt threatened by the sudden growth of his target’s business and resorted to them, a completely legal (he doesn’t even know how or why) organization that kills people. Renjun loves to call their organization justified murderers; they kill wide range of people from the economic hierarchy, from politicians to businessmen but never innocent civilians.

“ _Keep straight, the last door on you right is the room_.” Donghyuck, his assigned intelligent agent and best friend commanded through a micro earpiece. Every field agent gets an intelligent agent as their partner that gives them direction or commands. They also act as the eyes and ears for the both.

Renjun was about to knock on the said door when he suddenly felt his whole body being pulled by the opposite door. He grabbed his army knife by his sleeve but he was a beat too late when he was pinned face by the door and gun behind his head. He felt the cold the muzzle (read: silencer) of the gun. He heard the door of the opposite room opened followed by footsteps of more or less five people.

“I don’t think I even need to ask what your business is in this place,” a low voice whispered by his ear. He knew Donghyuck could hear it on the other side despite the silence. The cold muzzle slowly left his skin; the footsteps were nowhere to be heard and the hand that’s pinning him slowly loosened.

Renjun pulled his gun but the man in the room was far stronger than him, disarming him not even a second the moment he pulled it. He felt a cold metal embracing his wrist and the other end by the frame of the bed.

“I’ll let you go once I made sure my client is safe and away,” the man announced. He’s wearing a suit, perfectly fitting him, as if he came for a ball in those cliché fairy tales. He’s taller than him and more muscular than him. Renjun hated the person in the same room, his physique was Renjun’s dream body but his biology doesn’t seem to agree with his wants.

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” he asked. The man chuckled, as if he just said the most innocent joke that existed.

“I was paid to protect your, I assumed, target, not to kill whoever was trying to harm him.” He stated. He placed the key a bit farther than Renjun’s legs or arm could reach, ‘ _is he mocking the length of my limbs?_ ’ and that thought made Renjun hate him more. “Besides, who else would pay for my expensive service?” and he smirked.

“You’re just saving yourself from the mess of killing me, huh,” Renjun gave him a stinky eye, as if he can see it as the mas was too focused on his phone, “Of course, you think my boss would kill me for letting your walking money _walk_.” He continued to monologue.

“That,” he looked at Renjun, a smile on his face, “And I’m quite on a tight schedule.” He picked up his gun and placed it under his coat. He turned towards the door, but before he closed it, he added, “I’ll see you around then,” and sent a wink towards him. Renjun was pretty sure his face was red, not from blushing but from anger.  
  
“ _Is it safe to brief me from what the hell just happened?_ ” Hyuck asked a few second after hearing the door closed.

“Can you just send someone to set me free? That jerk placed the key a few inches farther than my legs could reach.” He commanded, he could clearly Hyuck laughing as he input something on his computer.

“ _Mark’s by the area, I told him to drop by to you. Is the door locked?_ ” Renjun groaned and another laugh escaped Donghyuck’s lips. “ _Of course you wouldn’t know._ ”

“Just tell him to come faster.” He sighed, “And you fucker is supposed to know about the number of his security and wherever they are.” He really tried his best not to scream at his friend. “Now I’ll be a dead man and was mocked by _that_ person, ugh.”

“ _For the record, he didn’t mocked you_ ,” Renjun can sense the sarcasm in his voice, “ _that’s just how you felt because he have everything you wanted, gosh Jun you should’ve asked his name or number or even if he was single_.” Renjun just wanted to end his friend’s life that moment.

“I’m having a flashback of my life here and all you thought was if he’s single?!” Renjun felt betrayed really, “Can you stop being a hoe for ONE MOMENT.”

The door unlocked the same time he screamed and emerges a Mark with a smirk on his face while shaking his head. A small ‘thanks Mark’ was exchanged and out they go.

֎֎֎

“You know the consequences when you failed a mission right?” Kun, his boss, was reading the report that Donghyuck submitted. Renjun groaned inwardly, he still felt insulted by that man. Kun looked at him, as if asking for an answer.

“Yes, I know.” He answered, not really bothered by it, “Do I need to prepare for it or is it by surprise?” He heard the man sighed. ”No Renjun, death won’t be your punishment; we’re not living in the nineteenth century.” That statement made Renjun confused, “I failed?” that came out more of a question than a statement.

“Yes you did.” Kun sighed, “And you’re my baby brother, even if that kind of punishment exists, do you think I’ll let that happen?” Renjun smiled genuinely at that statement.

They were not blood brothers; Kun saved him when he was eleven when he tried to drown himself from a port on the south. He was an orphaned, his best friend who was with him was adopted by some wealthy family and Renjun was bullied at their school for being small and weak and he was being casted out at the orphanage he grew up to. Kun gave him shelter and food, and something He longed for, family. Doyoung, Kun’s best friend and head of intelligence department, told him that he saved Kun as well. Renjun saved Kun’s empty and lifeless soul that drives its body around; that Renjun became Kun’s will to live as Renjun is living for Kun. It has been eight years since they met but for Renjun, Kun felt like home.

“So what punishment will I get?” Renjun asked enthusiasm laced from his voice.

“For someone who will be punished, you sure are happy.” Kun snickered at Renjun’s almost bouncing self.

“Of course, for one, it’s not death. That’s means more meals from Doyoung hyung.” Kun gestured as if he’s about to throw his book at Renjun. “You’re living with me but looking forward to Doyoung’s food?” Renjun backed away slowly before dashing out of Kun’s office laughing. It died down when he realized he just put himself in another trouble as making Kun mad means his punishment won’t be light.

֎֎֎

Renjun’s judgement was right. His punishment was stringent. Training, the part of learning he hates the most. Renjun’s body isn’t meant for combat. Assassins doesn’t require defense anyway since they mostly use guns, knives or chemicals when they hunt. Assassins that use bare fist in killing are rarer than albino plants.

He doesn’t know if this was Kun’s revenge for looking forward for Doyoung’s meals or not. He remembered sparring with Hyuck when he was just a new trainee and he went home with battered and bruised body and waking up as if a twelve wheeler truck just hit him head on. His pride was hurt as Donghyuck was training to be in intelligence department, not really requiring physical combat. But that isn’t the worst; it was his trainer, Na Jaemin.

Renjun never really met him formally. He bumped into him a few times when he’s on his routine workout, aside from that nothing more than a few pleasantries. They were the same age but Na Jaemin became the youngest trainer in their organization, being a sharp sniper, good at combat and clever enough to work on his assignments without an intelligent agent with; a perfect assassin. But the list doesn’t stop there, he’s known for being heartless and all his trainees goes out of his training room either with a broken bone or profusely bleeding. He lived his whole life being trained to kill so Renjun isn’t surprised by the skills. He wondered if Taeil (the head boss, as Renjun calls it) also trained him to be merciless towards every breathing organism that enters his lair (read: training room). Then another contradicting thought came, Taeil is like gentle person, that’s how his hyungs described him too. Renjun groaned at his thought.

A carton of milk was placed in front of him as his thoughts become as messy as his station. “You’re the luckiest misfortunate person that walked on earth.” Donghyuck beamed as he sat beside him. Renjun recalled being betrayed by the same person that earned him this _fortunate_ meeting with Na Jaemin. Being a good friend that he is, he kicked Hyuck’s shin and is about to end the aforementioned person’s life for real when he added, “Hey at least you get to have a hot and young trainer!”

“I’d rather have Johnny hyung spar with me.” He retorted as he rolled his eyes. Johnny is one of their field trainers specializing in combats. Tall and lean physique perfect for defense training and the fact that he has a few black belts (with a number of degrees) in martial arts is enough to be deemed more than appropriate to be his trainer. And he’s comfortable with Johnny, he saw Renjun’s growth and was one of the people that made him _him_.

“Really?” think of the devil and he will appear, “The last time we spar your body went on jelly mode though.” He continued as he hands a few papers to Donghyuck. Renjun frowned even harder, if that was possible.

“Metaphorically, I would rather train with you hyung,” and Renjun gave him the puppy eyes, “So I can complain to Kun hyung and Doyoung hyung whenever you decided to break a bone and have them avenge me.” Renjun thanked his fast reflexes when Johnny decked him but he managed to move away before it reached his head.

“One of the reasons why I shouldn’t be your trainer,” he sighed. His expression changed to smug and added, “Good luck training with Jaemin. I don’t think even an enraged Doyoung would call him out.”

Renjun was on the verge of giving up on his punishment and rather choose being nagged by both Kun and Doyoung or even help his Yuta hyung clean and fix the guns in the whole storage. Renjun is a really awkward person and he doesn’t think his brain to mouth filter would even work when they train (it doesn’t all the time). Being with the nephew of the highest person in the organization might earn him an order for execution.

“I heard he’s a really strict trainer,” Hyuck commented the moment Johnny left. “And you’re stubborn as fuck.” There’s a glint of excitement in Donghyuck’s voice when he continued, “Can I watch you suffer with the training?” the urge to kill Hyuck has reached its peak and Renjun was ready to slice Hyuck’s throat with a scissor but the latter manage to scamper away.

Renjun just really want to be with the hyungs that he’s comfortable with. He doesn’t like the idea of conceding to someone he doesn’t know at all. Having a bad record of being an apathetic trainer doesn’t help with the convincing. Not to mention, he is indeed hot.

“I’ll guess he’ll have to give up training me first,” he whispered to himself, smile slowly creeping to his face, “right?” the last word was up for discussion.

֎֎֎

On the Sunday morning, he had breakfast with Kun and they have to meet Doyoung and his little brother on lunch. The fact that Doyoung has a little brother, by blood, was news to Renjun. Their breakfast was simple, toast and scrambled egg with milk (for him) and coffee (for Kun).

They’ll have lunch at Doyoung’s apartment and Renjun was feeling giddy at the thought of eating his favourite cake that only Doyoung could perfect. He packed a few jellies and candies in his bag, his only source of energy. The walk to Doyoung’s apartment was short.

When Doyoung opened the door, Renjun pushed it open and hugged Doyoung tightly, “He’s sniffing the smell of his favourite chocolate cake on you if you’re still wondering.” Kun supplied as he walked past the two, some groceries in hand. Doyoung tickled Renjun to let him go and the smaller complied, they walked towards the living room when he said, “I baked a lot to last for a month Jun.”

“He shouldn’t eat more than two slices a day Doyoung. He still has his secret stash of sweets somewhere in the house,” Kun told him off, “I swear he’ll die from type two diabetes before his missions.”

Renjun scoffed, “That’s fine hyung, let’s eat and do things we enjoyed before it’s too late,” he placed his bag by the couch and he left to the kitchen.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Renjun grabbed the pistol that was practically glued to him and pointed it to the person that cuffed him in the bed and made him fail his mission.

“PUT THAT DOWN! HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE OUR HOUSE?! HYUUUUUUUUUNG!!!!” the man screamed back, he raised the cake knife he was holding as defense.

The two older men run to the source of the commotion. They were welcomed by Renjun, gun aimed at the other boy. The taller has the cake knife pointed back at Renjun. Confusion was written all over the elders’ faces.

“Okay kids, put down the knife and gun first, then tell me what’s the fuck is happening.” Doyoung tried to calm the two boys, one clearly ready to kill (Renjun) and the other trying to his best not to be murdered in his tattered tank top (Jeno).

“He’s the reason why I failed my last assignment and now has to go back to fucking training.” Renjun bitterly let out, eyes not leaving the other, so is the muzzle of his gun.

“You seemed to really need it though.” The boy dead panned answered. All Renjun see is red, kill the boy and go.

“Put the gun down Jun,” Kun tried to appease the smaller as he doesn’t show any sign of letting the taller boy live for another day.

“Renjun,” Doyoung said in icy tone, “That’s my little brother.” It was almost comical how Renjun’s jaw dropped at the sudden announcement. He lowered his gun and looked at the man with disgust. “Jeno put the cake knife down will you? That is not bullet proof.”

Renjun felt disbelieved, betrayed. The gears in his brain that’s responsible to overthinking and assumption started to move. The first thing that entered his mind was ‘ _Did Doyoung hyung snitched to him about my mission? And now I have to start my training tomorrow_.’ He slowly backed away. He threw a doubtful look at Doyoung before looking at Jeno with an angry expression. Renjun then left the apartment, thanks to his smaller frame he got out of the apartment in seconds, Kun and Doyoung hot on his tail, calling him.

֎֎֎

Renjun found himself in the headquarters. There were less people compared to the weekdays when everyone is working. He changed his clothes to a more comfortable one and started to practice shooting.

“Kun said an emo kid might drop by to his favourite department.” A man with a really bright smile said.

“Yuta hyung,” Renjun paused; contemplating if he should ask if he knew Doyoung’s younger brother or not. He doesn’t even know if that fact was an open secret or not. “You know where to put back the gun you’re using. I won’t report this too, you breaking in the range.” Yuta supplied.

When Renjun felt a little better after a few hour of shooting, he called Donghyuck. “I’ll sleep over at your place tonight.” He announced and ended the call, not waiting for the other to respond.

He was about to exit the headquarters when he saw two boys eating ice cream by the lobby. Renjun knew the smaller Chinese being a field agent in training but not quite familiar with the taller boy that miraculously spilled his whole ice cream.

“Chenle,” he called, the boy looked at his direction, “are you busy?” He saved his murder plans for Jeno at the back of his head and he needs some information about the problem he’ll face tomorrow: Na Jaemin. “Not really hyung. Why?” The younger asked.

“You trained under Jaemin until recently right?” He doesn’t have the time and energy to beat around the bush. “Oh I trained with Jaemin hyung too.” The taller boy happily informed him.

Renjun smiled at the both of them. “How’s the training?” the two exchanged glances, “Uh, good?” Chenle answered. Renjun raised an eyebrow, not knowing how to interpret it.

“I mean, he’s one of the best trainers in this place and we learned a lot, even though we’re on different departments.” Chenle continued, sensing the confusion from the older boy. “No he’s the best. He even bought us a meal after.” The taller boy added.

Renjun sensed the boys wouldn’t supply him information so he bid farewell to them.

֎֎֎

Renjun slumped back to Hyuck’s couch by the living room, snacking on his gummy jellies.

“So why did you decide to camp out at my place with a very short notice?” Hyuck asked and Renjun knew well he couldn’t lie to this person; he doesn’t really plan on lying anyway.

“You remember the person you decided to be a hoe at when my life is on the line?” he asked after throwing another gummy in his mouth. Hyuck nodded, “the cute one that turned you into damsel in distress?” he snickered at the thought.

Renjun flicked a gummy bear on Hyuck’s face. “Jeno.” He said, a bitter taste lingering on his tongue as he the rolled the name. Hyuck’s confusion only lasted for a few seconds when he screeched a “WHAT!” and Renjun patiently waited for his next words, he knew the boy has something judging from his reaction to the lack of Renjun’s explanation.

“What do you mean the hot guy was Lee fucking Jeno?” Hyuck now pacing in front of him asked. “That bitch was smaller than I am when we were younger.” Renjun raised an eyebrow. So he does know who Jeno is. A childhood friend? An acquaintance? He doesn’t know. Hyuck stopped a few feet away from him. He turned to look at Renjun, shocked evident in his face as Renjun chewed his gummies with a blank face. ‘ _It probably dawned on him that it’s now his turn to explain._ ’

“You know how I have three friends when I was a young?” Renjun nodded at the question. Hyuck sighed; he sat on the chair opposite to Renjun. “It was Mark, Jeno and Jaemin.” Renjun stopped chewing and looked at Hyuck with disbelief. “The group fell apart when two stupid boys, namely Jeno and Jaemin, took everything competitively. Mark and I thought it was on the friendly competition level but it was way beyond that. Jeno and Jaemin kept breaking each other’s record, desiring to be,” he raised his hands to quote, “’perfect’ which is absurd. The group broke when Jeno was severely injured because of Jaemin and Jaemin care for nothing except breaking the records. Jeno left to god knows where and I was left out. Mark and Jaemin were still friends I guess and I was secluded, maybe because I wasn’t as perfect as them. You can see by how the two works on their assignments alone, both as the intel and the field agent.” Hyuck ended with a pained expression on his face. Renjun knew what it felt like being secluded, and for him, Donghyuck is more than perfect.

They sat there talking about nonsense and random things, topics that won’t go near Hyuck’s or his’ past. They talked about the cute new agent that has a shit eating grin could probably be as crazy as Hyuck.

They were lying on the same bed, side by side, when Hyuck suddenly whispered, “I don’t feel sad being separated with them when you came,” Renjun looked at him; Hyuck was staring at the ceiling. “Do you remember the first time we met, I tackled you to the ground,” they chuckled at the sudden memory, Kun was screaming in panic that time, Hyuck was one of those who were trained since their age was a single digit. “You punched me in the face there and I was ready to square up. But when Kun hyung separated you from me, I had a _terrible_ premonition we would be inseparable.” Renjun nodded at that. Today was eventful; a lot of information was being fed to him. They exchanged a quick goodnights and silence once again reigned.

‘ _So Na Jaemin thinks his perfect and everyone is out of their leagues, huh_.’ Was the last thought Renjun had before drifting to sleep.

֎֎֎

Monday came and Renjun didn’t really want to come to work. Facing Kun was one, he’s sure the older would be mad at him for not informing him of his whereabouts and turning his phone off, along with the tracker. Doyoung was second, he doesn’t know if he was a part of the cause of his failure, he doesn’t even know why Jeno would be there in the first place, much more guarding his target. Na Jaemin was third, his dislike for the boy grew from Hyuck’s story, and now, he has to be with him for at least twelve hours a day for he doesn’t know until when.

He lazily walked towards his locker, successfully avoiding the two elder. Groaning every minute and the frown on his face is now evident. He changed his clothes into a more comfortable one, a tracksuit and was gathering his stuffs inside.

“Hello!” a beaming voice suddenly jolted him back to the reality. When Renjun turned to his left, he saw a Samoyed looking boy smiling at him, as if he isn’t the cause of his misery. He pulled his army knife from his locker and aimed it at the boy, but for the second time, he manages to disarm him a beat later. “You’re so easy to read you know,” he sigh, hands still immobilizing Renjun, “your moves are so predictable.” What annoyed Renjun the most by that statement is the fact that the boy is still smiling brightly.

Renjun being Renjun, he mirrored the smile and whispered, “Really?” the boy nodded, and Renjun’s smile grew bigger, he slowly lift his left leg and kick the boy in the crotch. “I guess you couldn’t predict that.” The boy was still wriggling on the floor trying to contain the pain.

“Being late on the first day of your training isn’t really a good impression.” A low serious voice beamed from the door. He doesn’t know how long was Na Jaemin standing by the door and it dawned on him that he’s three minutes late (he checked his watch). Renjun glare at the kneeling boy in front of him, now recovered from his inflicted pain and whispered, “This is your entire fault,” and walked out of the locker room.

He was a few steps away from the locker when a voice echoed the empty hallway with, “The training room was on the other side of the hall,” And Renjun wanted the floor to open up and swallow him when he glimpsed at a smirking, clearly amused Jaemin.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jaemin was exasperated by people that are tardy. To him, as an assassin, time is relevant. You’ll fail if you are a second ahead or late. He was tasked on training a boy that failed his last assignment in a very absurd manner (in his judgement). He really doesn’t want to judge to duo, Hyuck is still his friend, but having that little mistake that leads to his target walking out alive is really ridiculous (for him). Now, the boy was even late.

When the clock strike eight, Jaemin was more than annoyed. He made his way to the locker room and was welcomed by a really entertaining scene, his childhood friend that he hasn’t seen or heard for nine years, grasping the wrists of his supposed trainee who was, he guess, is trying to kill the other as he has his army knife aimed at the former.

‘ _So Jeno was the reason for the failed assignment_.’ He was pulled from his thoughts when the smaller boy kicked Jeno in the crotch. Jaemin almost pushed himself to help Jeno but decided against it, instead voicing his annoyance at his tardy trainee.

When Renjun, his tardy trainee, went to the opposite side of the hall, Jaemin lets out a chuckle; the boy is still clearly fuming as his ears are still red from the encounter. “The training room was on the other side of the hall,” he announced, the boy took a sharp turn and went straight ahead without sparing him a glance.

Jaemin was about to follow the boy and start the training but stopped by a voice, “It’s been a while hasn’t it Jaem?” with an eye smile at the other’s face ‘ _a habit that became his trademark huh’_. “It was.” Was the only thing he could answer, he turned his back and walked toward the training room.

Jaemin felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Their little group of friend drifted because of him. If he didn’t try to become the best at everything, Jeno wouldn’t have to leave; he and Mark didn’t have to be scared of being with Hyuck and accidentally hurt him too.

Jaemin was slowly treading towards the training room, mind is wandering to Jeno. When they were nine, Jeno and him made a little bet on who would be the best at this and that. Jaemin, being competitive, tried his best at everything, not leaving a mistake. He didn’t know that betting with Jeno while training how to shoot will be his biggest mistake. Jaemin couldn’t (and didn’t want to) remember what happened, his consciousness returned when Jeno screamed in pain, blood flowing from his left abdomen. Doyoung naturally drifted away from him while the other hyungs still tried to appease him in any means, he appreciated it. But that isn’t the worst. It was when he was training combat with Hyuck, he failed to control his strength and broke Hyuck’s arm. Mark then accidentally pulled Hyuck way harsher than he intended to and dislocated Hyuck’s shoulder. Their Johnny hyung, Hyuck’s guardian, was still civil to then (so is Doyoung) but the two boys knew patching their relationship would be far from possible.

The training went just fine, with his trainee exerting more effort in punching and kicking the dummy, Jaemin’s day isn’t as eventful as the morning. Lunch came and he needs to prepare another regime for his overly aggressive trainee. ‘ _How can that small body contain so much fury?_ ’ he asked himself, still entertained at the thought of the smaller boy.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Renjun’s rage from Jeno was still there until lunch, he was sitting with Hyuck on the cafeteria, still avoiding their Kun hyung and Doyoung hyung.

‘How’s the first day of training?” Hyuck asked as he took a bite of mash potato. “Peaceful.” The answered cause Hyuck to drop his spoon, “I was busy imagining the dummy to be Lee Jeno and trying to kill it and forgot Na Jaemin’s existence to the room.” He supplied. 

“You’re supposed to be train by Jaemin, not to be watch for your antics you know!” Donghyuck lectured. Now that he thinks about it, Jaemin didn’t really call him out instead trained on his own. Renjun has a bad feeling about their afternoon session.

The two was busy chatting and half way through lunch, Renjun felt an annoying presence beside him. His automatic reaction is to grab the fork and stab the person on his left, Lee Jeno. “Can you please stop trying to stab me with everything within your reach?” the statement came out more of a joke than a question.

“Can you please stop breathing within my parameter?” he returned back.

“When did you come back Jen?” Donghyuck asked, clearly entertain by the sight in front of him.

“Last two weeks ago, I was sent to undercover immediately by Taeil hyung,” Jeno answered, throwing a look at Renjun, as if explaining their encounter.

“If you were sent to be undercover, you’re supposed to aid me to kill the target. Not save the target from his death.” He countered.

Jeno turned his body to face him, hand covering Renjun’s (he’s gripping the fork way too firm), “He was with a politician in that room, if I let you went inside, you’ll just reveal yourself and fail. Your body will be searched like there’s no tomorrow.” Jeno looked sincere, Renjun hoped he is.

“Then the cuff? You could’ve explained it that time. Why did you have to cuff me?” he’s still annoyed at the fact that the key was placed really near him but he can’t reach.

“I notified Mark hyung,” Jeno looked straight in his eyes, “I need to follow them immediately and explaining it to you that time would only leave you more confused, though I didn’t know it would lead to you constantly trying to murder me.” Renjun was about to defend himself but Jeno beat him to it with, “We tried to explain to you yesterday but you ran. I contemplated if I should chase after you or not, you still have a gun with you and I’m barely wearing a shirt.” And the eye smile returned to his face.

Donghyuck’s laugh resonates through the whole cafeteria, the place was big as it can cater hundreds of employees, and Renjun’s embarrassment dawned at him. “I told you Jun, sometimes listening to other’s save us from a lot of trouble,” he wiped the tear from the edge of his eye, “and unnecessary emotions.” Jeno joined him laughing. Renjun’s ears turned red from the embarrassment, but his initial reaction was to push Jeno away from him.

Renjun started joining their anecdotes after his embarrassment washed away. Jeno and Donghyuck catch up on each other, but the way they act around doesn’t looked like they were haven’t seen each other for almost a decade.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jaemin was seated a few tables away from his former friends. Mark opposite to him with a new face beside the elder, Yangyang, an assassin trained in Europe, hence the heavy accent.

Jaemin glanced at the table, like they always do whenever the two boys ate their lunch at the same time as theirs. He can see the smaller boy grumbling at whatever and Donghyuck looking clearly amused.

“Why don’t you two try to talk to them?” Yangyang questioned, eyes fleeting from Mark to him. “It’s evident you wanted to but what’s stopping you?”

“Bad history.” Mark’s short answer and Yangyang nodded at it, understanding the implication that they doesn’t want to talk about it.

The scene before them reminds Jaemin when they were younger. They were the youngest trainees back then and they were inseparable. There was a big gap in age with the other trainees, a reason why they have their own little bubble.

Donghyuck was throwing his head back from laughing at the bickering Renjun and Jeno in front of him, like he used to whenever Jeno and him would debate about the pettiest thing, Mark acting as the peacemaker. The scene unfolding is becoming more violent; Renjun still trying to stab Jeno and Jeno easily stopping the former’s hand.

He heard Mark groaned at the view, “Did they forget their manners in front of food?” he noted shaking his head in disapproval.

“They’re done with the lunch though, their trays were empty.” There was a lingering smile in Yangyang’s face, voice hinting sarcasm.

“They are still being loud in a place they shouldn’t.” The older supply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yangyang looked at Jaemin, smile growing with a hint of playfulness in his eyes, “Is this what they call a generation gap?” Jaemin didn’t hold himself from out loud. The frown on Mark’s face grew as his aura turned colder. Yangyang just smiled at him while giving a ‘peace’ sign.

When Jaemin turned to look at the previous table, they were preparing to leave. He was brought back to the task at hand which is to train the smaller boy.

“If Jeno was the reason why he failed, why did they punish him? The fact that the hyungs knew about the situation but didn’t send the two a command, it seems suspicious.” It was supposed to be a thought but Jaemin said it a bit more than a whisper.

“This was the first time I didn’t understand their logic either. I heard Jeno’s been working with the same target for two weeks but neither Hyuck nor Renjun knew that there was a third person involved. The fact that the target had _that_ meeting scheduled days ahead of Renjun infiltrating the hotel but not knowing about it was the most confusing.” Mark supplied. Jaemin was racking his brain for an answer. The intelligence department knew every change in schedule a target made, this was the first time they didn’t notify their agents on a mission. “Hyuck didn’t know about it either.”

“Jeno said he messaged you the moment he caught Renjun,” Jaemin eyed Mark, “So you knew Jeno was there but didn’t notify them?”

“Jeno messaged me _the_ moment Renjun was caught, using a completely anonymous number. I asked Hyuck and Renjun if they knew about the agent but they were clueless too. I only found out this morning it was THE Lee Jeno.” Mark defended himself.

“Who accepted this mission anyway? I don’t know if it’s called being irresponsible but they really left the two to handle it on their own and it’s not a really pretty thought.” Yangyang groaned at his words. They ate their lunch under different topics.

Jaemin was lost half way the conversation. His mind was filled with regime he’ll train Renjun under. He’d never trained an official agent before; most trainees that fell under his jurisdiction are the newbies.

֎֎֎

When Jaemin got back into the training room, not even Renjun’s shadow was inside. He was getting pissed at his trainee’s (again) lack of sense of time. He dashed out of the room; aura filled in annoyance, and stumbled upon Hyuck.

“Why are you here Jaemin? Aren’t you supposed to train Renjun?” he asked, looking completely confused.

“Apparently, that person has no sense of time and is nowhere to be found in the training room.” He said between gritted teeth, in which he earns an earful of laugh from Donghyuck. It’s now his turn to be confused (and he’s getting more and more annoyed).

“Didn’t you give him today’s schedule? You’re supposed to be at the shooting range now. I don’t even know why you put that though, Renjun is one of the best shooters here.” And Jaemin was hit with realization. Face now red, not in annoyance but in shame.

Donghyuck patted his shoulder, “I’ll warn you, Renjun’s temper is as short as him.” And he continued to walk away. ‘ _I’m his trainer; he wouldn’t have the right to be annoyed at me_.’ He tried to hypnotize himself. Until, ‘ _Right?_ ’ the contradictory came. He saw how Renjun didn’t hesitate to throw a hand at Jeno, despite the explanation the latter has provided. ‘ _Don’t get intimidated by a short brat. You earned yourself your position. You’re his trainer and not the other way around_.’ Jaemin honestly didn’t know why he but there is a tiny bit of fear he has for the boy, and they never even properly interacted.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jaemin not being in the room made Renjun a bit at ease. He doesn’t know if his trainer is getting back at him for being three minutes tardy this morning, and that person is already thirty minutes late. He was on his eighteenth change of ammunition when the man (who’s supposed to train him by the way) _magically_ appeared behind him. He didn’t even notice that Jaemin already made his way into the booth he’s practicing. He knew everyone in this place (except the non-agents) moves like a cat but the floor to the booth is squeaky (“So you wouldn’t aim your gun to someone that startled you,” according to Yuta).

“Is this your retaliation to me being three minutes late?” Renjun groaned at himself. Most of the time, he needs to just shut his mouth. He earned an eye roll from Jaemin though, a clear indication that he doesn’t want to walk around the topic. This gesture made Renjun want to push it more, and his unrelated anger at how they dismissed Hyuck to their group of friends. “Or is this your way of showing that I’m not on the same level as you?” The bitter taste on his mouth was there, ‘ _did I just admitted that he’s greater than me?_ ’ and again he groaned inwardly.

“Technically we’re not on the same level, first of all, I’m your trainer,” he pointed out, Renjun was fully aware with it and wanted to mock him more, “second, and lastly, your height is _not_ on the same level as me.” Renjun suddenly thought how pretty the boy behind him would look if he’s covered in blood. 

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jaemin felt embarrassed the moment he entered the shooting range. How can he forget that he’s supposed to be here earlier? The only thing that keeps him sane was the fact that he didn’t lashed out to anyone, his embarrassment is his alone.

“Is this your retaliation to me being three minutes late?” he knew this will come, but the mockery that laced the smaller’s voice sent the annoyance he felt back. He decided not to engage in the monologue he’s having. “Or is this your way of showing that I’m not on the same level as you?” Jaemin didn’t mind the indication in that statement and decided to mock the boy back.

“Technically we’re not on the same level, first of all, I’m your trainer,” he looked at the boy (Jaemin doesn’t know why but the boy’s smaller figure caught his attention the moment he saw him in the headquarters five years ago) and prepared himself, he saw how short tempered Renjun was this morning and lunch, to give his final blow, “second, and lastly, your height is _not_ on the same level as me.” And he’s right. The boy turned as he try to aim the gun at him, Jaemin grabbed the (hot) muzzle and twisted it along with Renjun’s arm.

They made a silent agreement that day to never speak of anything not related to their training. The week passed quite peacefully, except when Renjun decided that Jaemin’s training regime that day was for beginners, former was quick to express his dissatisfaction that would turn into a little argument of who’s the trainee and who’s the trainer.

It was Friday and Mark has an assignment outside the city, Yangyang was dragged by Ten, a designer for their firearms (every agent has a unique weaponry of their own), to help him polish some guns and to test the Yangyang’s; leaving him alone for lunch.

Jaemin somehow felt like a normal office worker during this times, they work round the clock but they are required to work on weekdays for some paperwork, unless in a mission and are free to rest on weekends. Their schedule was also flexible, they could have an off any days they want but they have to show up on the headquarters when summoned.

He started to dig in his meal when he felt someone sat beside him, it’s not Yangyang. “Where is that guy with accent and has the same shit eating grin as yours?” the intruder asked, not really that polite. “Ten.” Was the only thing he could answer, the intruder nodded his head in understanding, no one can escape Ten’s grasp.

“Then why make us come all the way to this table when it would be easier if it’s you who would move.” The new comer placed his tray in front of him.

“I don’t remember asking you to come here.” He rolled his eyes at the new comer and tried to put as much sass in his voice as the former did.

“Right. But that’s not the reason we’re here.” Hyuck, the new comer replied, “Is Renjun alive?” the question threw Jaemin off, the two of them separated almost half an hour ago when their morning session ended.

“He’s supposed to meet us by Doyoung hyung’s office but he didn’t come.” Jeno, the intruder added.

“And no Jaemin, he doesn’t have a habit of being late.” As if Hyuck predicted his response.

“I don’t know, he left the training room earlier than I did.” It’s true; Renjun excused himself earlier without a reason. “I also don’t know if he’s alive, he could’ve tripped somewhere in the headquarters and hit his head first and no one saw, until he died from blood lost.” He added, mocking Hyuck’s question.

“Morbid but I’m not that dumb to just slip and die. I’d rather have my life ended in either a dramatic or action filled way.” Renjun answered from behind him. He placed his tray in front of Jeno, which the latter welcomed with his trademark smile, eyes in crescent shape or Hyuck likes to call it a Samoyed smile. “Kun hyung was nagging about the heater I left this morning.” He continued to explain.

Jaemin didn’t bother joining their conversation, he nodded or shakes his head when they asked something and Hyuck seemed to give up on asking him questions. The lunch went by with the three being playful in his table and arguing over their favourite cafeteria meal or making a plan (with him but he turned them down immediately, he saw Renjun rolled his eyes at that though) this weekend at Doyoung’s place.

Their afternoon training was cancelled as Johnny called Renjun to his training room and his uncle Taeil called him to his office. Something about new transferred agents to their headquarters.

When Jaemin reached Taeil’s office, he was welcomed with a mess. Sheets of papers were lying on the floor, he heaved a sigh, his uncle really isn’t the organized type of person, he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw Doyoung or Kun or even Johnny or Yuta telling him what to do instead. He cleared his throat a bit louder to get his uncle’s attention (he knocked at the door but no one answered). The man in front of him looked like it wrestled a bull, his necktie was loosed, and jacket thrown by the side and hair looked more like a nest the bird procrastinated to make.

“Oh hi Jaemin, I could use some knocking by the way. I remember teaching you manners.” The man monologue by looking confused by the paper he was holding.

“I knocked,” Jaemin answered, “Far longer then necessary.” The man simply answered an ‘Oh!’ and continued drowning himself in the paper in his hand.

Jaemin looked at a few papers littered by the floor on his way to the couch (“Don’t touch anything! Those are arranged perfectly!”) and it was mission impossible, not touching/stepping on the papers. He saw a few profiles and maps, probably his uncle ‘filtering’ the requests of assassinations. ‘ _Is this the reason why Renjun and Hyuck got that assignment? Is Doyoung hyung so busy to let his other favourite child (Renjun and not Hyuck by the way!) be in danger? Even Kun hyung didn’t notify them though?_ ’

It has been ten minutes since Jaemin came but his uncle Taeil refused to acknowledge his presence for the second time. “Can you tell me now why you need me here uncle?” he tried in calling his attention, “If you don’t mind though.” He added in whisper when he didn’t receive an answer. There was a white lacy medium size envelope by the table, the fancy type of invitation thing. Jaemin unconsciously reached out for the piece of paper when his uncle suddenly caught his wrist.

The man handed him a paper and instructed to, “Hand them to your Johnny hyung, then tell him to distribute it, you do that too.” The time he waited was way longer than the time his uncle gave him attention. Suddenly he started feeling childish; he pouted his lips and sink further to the couch. His uncle noticed this and with a small smile on his face, he ruffled Jaemin’s hair and walked towards his swivelled chair. Jaemin can only sigh, it seems like his uncle is too busy to pamper him AND order him to give away some flyers. 

Jaemin didn’t bother to look at the paper; he made his way towards his Johnny hyung’s training room only to see it empty, which is a rare thing. This only happens whenever the older has meetings or assignments. He went to Johnny’s office next, Johnny still nowhere to be seen; he left the stacks of paper there along with a note that informing him it’s from his uncle Taeil and must be distributed to all agents. 

֎֎֎

“Have you heard about the mini tournament Mr. Moon is hosting? Agents against agents.” Jaemin isn’t aware of what their topic is all about despite literally being the nephew of Mr. Moon, “This competition will be bloody I swear.” The person from the other table added (Jaemin didn’t looked who it is).

It’s Tuesday already and he’s expecting Mark to be back to the headquarters. His assignment was supposed to end last Saturday but the paperwork seemed to take Mark to another dimension. Now he’s stuck with Yangyang, who is intently listening to the gossip from another table. “I heard the prize is worth the bloody fight, did Mr. Moon tell you what it is?” he asked.

“I don’t even know about this competition, much more to the prize. And uncle has been camping by his office and didn’t even bother coming home this weekend.” He bitterly mused.

“Ten hyung said each team needs five players; let’s start looking for two more people.”

“I’m not playing.” He earned a frown at Yangyang.

“Oh come on Jaem, you became a boring person. And it supposed to be my character.” Jeno ranted as he placed his tray in front of Yangyang and extended his right arm, “Lee Jeno, just came home almost a month ago,” he introduced while losing his eyes from smiling.

“I know,” Yangyang said, returning Jeno’s smile with his shit eating grin, “Liu Yangyang, exchanged agent from Europe, though I’m Chinese.” And they exchanged few pleasantries.

It took a few minutes before Jaemin realized that Jeno is by himself in the table and Hyuck and Renjun was not occupying their usual seats. “If you’re looking for Hyuck, he said he wanted to eat at café outside the district and dragged Renjun with him,” Jeno sighed, “I’ve never felt more betrayed when they left me in the locker when I said I’m coming.” He huffed. “Where’s Mark hyung anyway?”

Yangyang laughs, “Paperwork.” And Jeno joined him in his glee. Jaemin shakes his head with a fond smile in his face. It’s a known fact that Mark loves every aspect of his job except the paperwork. The boy isn’t good at putting formal explanation on paper and would prefer reporting back vocally.

“Back to that competition, you’ll play Jaemin,” Yangyang squinted his eyes at him as if threatening him, “We need to get that prize whatever it is. And you can’t reason out that Mr. Moon is your uncle, you are still an agent.” Jeno snickered at the younger’s antics. “Jeno, you’ll be on our team right?”

“Oh sorry I can’t. Hyuck will be insufferable if I’m not on their team.” He gave Yangyang an apologetic smile. “How about a little bet between us Jaem?” Jaemin quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion, he doesn’t like it. The food that made its way to his stomach is slowly regurgitating and Jaemin doesn’t like it. He hasn’t forgiven himself for what happened nine years ago and Jeno is bringing back their past.

Without a word, Jaemin stood up and made his way out of the cafeteria. He doesn’t know where he’s going and just let his feet drag him wherever. It took him a few minutes and now he’s standing by a huge door. It was his haven, the library, a place no agent stays unless they wanted some sleep. A place Jaemin is free to have his self-induced hatred for himself. It has been years but he still blames himself for hurting Jeno and unintentionally pushing himself away from Hyuck. Mark has told him Jeno never really blamed him for what happen, in any case, Jeno was mad at him for not visiting him during his hospital stay.

Jaemin didn’t know how long he stayed there. Training went out of his mind as he indulges himself in his favourite hobby: overthinking. The ‘what ifs’ and ‘coulds’ are filling his head at a faster rate. ‘ _What if I didn’t compete with Jeno, would he still be my best friend?_ ’ that thought hits the bull’s eye. Jeno was his soul mate, his partner in crime, his other half. Everyone who just met them always thought they were fraternal twins, growing up together at the headquarters, their hobbies and mannerism was so in sync even their uncle Taeil and Doyoung hyung were surprised. The have a bond stronger than anyone, and the addition of Hyuck only made their adventures even more fun (and troublesome according to Doyoung). When Mark came, he became their guardian, trying his best to prevent them from stirring up even bigger troubles.

His thoughts came back to the reality when he heard a loud thump. He is in a library (and the librarian is always missing) and hearing loud noises isn’t normal. He walked towards the south-western corner where the encyclopaedias and atlases are found. He was welcomed by a mess; Chenle hugging a trembling Jisung by the bookshelf, and a Renjun holding a trainee in a wristlock, writhing in pain by the floor. The scene made Jaemin frozen in his place. Renjun doesn’t look like he’s about to let go the boy, “Hyung,” was all Jisung could whisper, Renjun threw him a look and Jisung shakes his head. Renjun loosened his grip to the boy but not letting go, “I won’t let this pass. I’ll make sure you’ll be disciplined for this.” And the boy, taller and bulkier than Renjun by the way, dashed out towards the south exit when Renjun totally let go of his arm. Renjun turned to the two boys on the floor, the smaller still trying to calm the taller one.

“Are you okay? Did it hurts anywhere?” he asked as he made his way.

“I’m fine hyung you came on the right time.” Jisung supplied, “But Chenle hit his arm at the edge.” He added.

Jaemin comes to his sensed by the last words. He kneeled in front of them, _slightly_ shoving Renjun away (he earned a growl from the boy) and gently lifted Chenle’s arm that was resting on his thigh. There was a bright pinkish, almost red mark on the boy’s pale skin. He slightly pressed it and the boy winced at contact, indicating a fractured bone at worst.

“Let’s go to the infirmary.” He announced. He was then shoved a little harder by Renjun when he kneeled in front of Jisung and lifted his chin. There is a clear hand print by the boy’s neck, Jaemin just noticed that the boy’s breathing is irregular, still trying to grasp for air. Jaemin’s blood is boiling in anger. He wanted to teach the perpetrator a hard lesson, for harming their co-worker and taking advantage of their physique and knowledge.

Renjun helped Jisung to stand on his feet and when his breathing stabilized, they made their way to the infirmary. Renjun and Chenle was walking in front of them, Renjun was holding Chenle’s left arm, while he is supporting Jisung, the younger still seemed fazed from the earlier situation as he stumbled here and there on a smooth bump-free hallway.

Jaemin noticed how Chenle is a few centimetres taller than Renjun, shoulder narrower than the younger and the damsel in distress type. Jaemin inwardly laughed at the thought. He of all people (aside probably from Renjun’s friends) know how can that small boy turn into a tinier version of Godzilla when in rage. He never hesitated to throw a fist and he saw how he almost murder Jeno in the locker room; and the guy that was harassing the two was bigger than him but he dived straight to save them. 

֎֎֎

The days that passed by was normal. His Mark hyung has survived the hurdle in his life (Mark likes being dramatic and Jaemin lives to witness his dramas): paperwork. Jeno and Donghyuck talks to them from time to time but just a few pleasantries during lunch and walk straight to their table, not wanting to act all close to them again and he can sense the awkwardness Renjun was emitting whenever the two decided to stay longer.

The perpetrator was exiled from the organization and was punished under legal laws that Jaemin isn’t interested with. He is fine with the fact that he was punished. Jisung wasn’t traumatized and he learned that it happened a few times and Chenle saw it the first time three days ago (it’s Friday, another reason to be happy) and tried to intervene but he was pushed away. Jisung kept mum when asked what did that person wants from him. The boys are back to their usual bubbly bickering selves except a few screeches and screaming from Chenle whenever Jisung accidentally hit his casted arm.

A memo also came to them this morning that Renjun’s training will end today (very much to Jaemin’s chagrin, and he doesn’t know why). Jaemin somehow felt annoyed at the sudden news. He’s slowly opening up to Renjun and vice versa after the incident, although most of their topics are about Jisung and Chenle and the perpetrator.

“Is this frowning face your default expression?” Yangyang asked as he sat beside Mark, in front of him. Jaemin rolled his eyes, “I would be smiling if not for Mark hyung ranting and grumbling about that paperwork he took a week to finish.” He groaned in annoyance. Mark was like on a repetitive mode, grumbling about the same problem that would normally take an agent a day or two to finish.

“Hey! I work on that paper alone. I had to report to both Doyoung hyung and Kun hyung and had to ask Yuta hyung and Ten hyung to repair my pistol.” Mark defends, Jaemin is still lost at how Mark managed to break his gun, but knowing Mark, he’s so clumsy that breaking things near unbreakable is possible.

They were busy teasing Mark when Jaemin’s eyes fled to the boy throwing his head from laughing. Jeno was sulking and Hyuck seems like teasing him more. Jeno gestured like he was about to throw Hyuck a piece of garlic, Renjun still laughing wildly caught Jeno’s attention. Jeno en route his hands to Renjun’s mouth, causing the smaller to choke and it earned Jeno a smack from Donghyuck.

The lunch was peaceful but entertaining, to Jaemin, eating lunch with Mark was his usual. The regular topics of their conversations were their assignments or how their training went or either of them complaining about their homes: his uncle Taeil not going home or Mark coming back with his dog missing again. The addition of Yangyang to their little circle made their lunch even fun. The youngest banters about how he doesn’t understand what was written or what his intelligent agent is saying or how he accidentally speaks four languages to someone leaving them as confused as he is and his head buffering trying to translate his thoughts.

The latest addition to their lunch scene would be the trio from another table. Donghyuck would always be loud and Jeno would return his banters or whenever they teased Renjun, the smaller boy’s initial reaction was to hit them causing a bigger uproar. What Jaemin never expected to happen would be the trio sharing table with him or either Hyuck or Jeno being playful with him. Renjun still has his walls whenever he is around, their training was civil to say the most or just Jaemin ordering the smaller around.

He went to the locker room (as always) after lunch to leave his phone and wallet. The door opened and closed but he didn’t pay attention to who it was until, “Uh Jaemin, Johnny hyung said he’ll be using the training room we’re staying today for the new comers.” Renjun said while opening his own locker, a few doors away from him. He nodded and replied with, “Let’s observe them then, there isn’t much to train you to anyway.”

Jaemin saw Renjun froze the moment his locker opened. He picked up the note, stared at it and dashed out of the locker room without saying anything. Jaemin was about to shout regarding their training but the loud sound of the door closing proved he’s a step too late.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Renjun was running as fast as he could, his vision blurring out as he dashed through an almost empty hallway towards the garden. He’s back, the only person that knows him inside out; who saw him in his ups and downs. He brought Kun in his life. The only person he doesn’t have to filter anything from, even though they fight like a cat and dog, and Renjun wouldn’t think twice trusting him his life.

The note just has small fairy drawn on it. He was the only person who called Renjun a fairy because ‘he’s small and cute’ and could handle all his antics. A tall figure was standing by the daisies in the garden. The only place in their headquarters that is full of colour. He tackled him from behind with a hug.

“I haven’t heard from you since you left, hmph.” He whispered but making sure he sounded annoyed. Renjun heard him chuckle and untangled his arms that was holding him and properly hugged Renjun, tight, and whispered, “I miss you too,” with a kiss at his forehead.

“You’re still a fairy I see.” The man added as he caresses Renjun’s hair. “YAH HWANG HYUNJIN!” he screamed as Hyunjin doesn’t show any plan of letting him go, completely restricting his limbs. Hyunjin placed his chin on top of Renjun’s head, “I really missed you,” was barely audible that Renjun wouldn’t have caught if he was not listening intently. They stayed in that position for he doesn’t know how long until Renjun remembered his training and Hyunjin asking what for, and he lost track of time again as he tell stories to Hyunjin of what happened while he was gone.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jaemin decided to just skip training since his trainee is nowhere to be found. He made his way to Mark who decided to stay by the intelligence department at the other building. He was walking on a glass walled hallway with the garden view when he saw his trainee hugging a tall man like a koala. He squint his eyes and stepped forward a bit to catch a glimpse of the tree-man Renjun decided to stick himself to: Hwang Hyunjin, the only person that can make Jaemin insecure of everything.

He doesn’t know much about Hyunjin’s personal life but Jaemin saw him as competition as an agent. Unlike Jaemin who prefers working alone, Hyunjin loves working with someone else either as the field or the intel agent. He’s also taller than Jaemin with god-like body proportion (it’s not like his proportion is bad but Hyunjin has longer limbs) and a really pretty face. If Jaemin likes to keep his circle small, Hyunjin knows every agent there is and doesn’t have a problem interacting with them; a shock that Renjun was close (too close in his opinion) to him when the latter would never be seen with other people that is not Donghyuck (even Jeno haven’t hang out with Renjun alone). He also hasn’t seen the two together in the headquarters.

He cannot hear what they were talking about but when Hyunjin kissed Renjun oh his forehead, Jaemin felt something tighten in his chest. He doesn’t know why or what but the small boy never smiled like that to him and the closest skinship they had was during combat. ‘ _How close are they? I’ve never seen Renjun hang out with him before and he’s always with Hyuck in the headquarters_.’ those thoughts bug his mind; he’s been observing ~~Renjun~~ Hyuck since they started eating at the shared cafeteria of the headquarters and Renjun never had any unnecessary conversation to others.

He pushed himself to walk away from the intimate scene to his initial destination, wherever Mark is. When he stepped into the intel department’s building, he was greeted by a few people that he nonchalantly greeted back. He fished his phone out of his tracksuit’s pocket to ask Mark which room he was staying when he heard a familiar voice called him, it’s Hyuck.

“Aren’t you in training with Renjun? I heard it’s your last session.” He asked completely confused at his presence.

“Yeah, Renjun bolted out of the locker room and Johnny hyung is using our training room so,” he answered, somehow feeling bitter at the thought of Renjun running out without notice about their training. “I’m here for Mark hyung, have you seen him?”

“Yeah he just dashed out, Kun hyung and Doyoung hyung are fuming at him. That dumbass submitted his intel report to Kun hyung and report regarding his broken gun to Doyoung hyung. I haven’t heard about Yuta hyung but that idiot is his favourite so he’ll probably let him easy.” Hyuck mused while snickering. Jaemin just imagined how confused and rushed Mark probably looked like while trying to ease the two busy heads. He shakes his head and answered, “That was so him, not even surprised.” But it was him who was surprised when Hyuck said, “Since that idiot is not here, might as well stay here and help me make a blue print for _your_ next assignment.” He just nodded, knowing it will his next project, and he really can’t say no to Hyuck since he was being dragged to an empty planning room.

֎֎֎

“I heard from Doyoung hyung that your next target is a huge drug dealer.” Jaemin nodded, before they start the briefing, Hyuck clearly stated to ‘shut your mouth until I asked for your opinion’. “This isn’t your first time handling a drug dealer according to Doyoung hyung but this will be your biggest target.” Jaemin isn’t new to the profile of his target, but if Doyoung assigned Hyuck to plan his next assignment, it only means the target is dangerous enough that they resorted to having his actions planned by a person who cares about the agent on the mission rather than the success of the assignment. “And Taeil hyung clearly stated for you to have an intel along, it’s already on a process of selection, they wanted someone who handled this field before.”

Jaemin is fine working with someone, but he very much prefer Mark to be his intel but the boy is still under fire from his last assignment. Hyuck would be an option too but he knew Hyuck’s specialty is illegal firearms. He could only wish that his soon-to-be partner wouldn’t be someone younger than him, he’ll have a hard time adjusting (they grew up surrounded by people older than them or around their age). Jaemin came to the conclusion that his new target handles both (because Hyuck is part of planning it) but is more inclined in drug dealing.

Jaemin just sat there jolting down whatever questions he have in mind and remove whatever Hyuck manage to answer in his speech. Hyuck was on the part of the plan where he was briefing about the target’s last transaction when the door opened and emerges the person he saw just a moment ago (that he tried his best to forget about), smiling when he announced, “Doyoung hyung said I need to be in this room (hi Hyuck!).”

“Oh my God Hwang Hyunjin when did you came back?” was all Hyuck could come up with. Jaemin on the other hand felt like the universe is conspiring against him, putting Hyunjin as his intel, not that he isn’t good at that, Hyunjin is also around his age but Jaemin suddenly doesn’t like him, even if they haven’t interacted at all.

“Just this noon, I was told to go to the headquarters straight and I can see why.” Hyunjin sighed in resignation when he saw the images projected. “I’ve met Jun if that’s what you’re going to ask next, he said he has a training he was supposed to so he dashed out.” He added which earned a thunderous laugh from Donghyuck, of course, Renjun’s trainer is seating in front of the projected screen.

“This is Jaemin, Renjun’s supposed trainer.” He managed to say in between his laugh. “I’m now imagining a lost Renjun.” Hyuck shakes his head and Hyunjin laugh (the low toned one that Jaemin hates). “I’ll continue my briefing now, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Hyunjin you’re Jaemin’s intel for this assignment?” Hyunjin nodded.

“I’ve read about the target and devised a plan if you don’t mind.” He looked at Jaemin, asking for answer, Jaemin only nodded and answered an “I don’t,” and looked at Hyuck so he can continue. “I’ll send you a copy Hyuck just modify what you think needs it.” 

Their briefing lasted for an hour, Jaemin was getting irritated by the minute, Hyunjin had a lot of questions in between (Jaemin asked once but he earned a glare from Donghyuck so he decided it’s better to just shut up). He’s the one whose life is on the line but he can’t butt in to their exchange of ideas. He resorted to sinking himself in his seat when he heard Donghyuck, “Jaemin are you listening?” which he answered with a “No.” in his most unimpressed voice. Donghyuck glared at him and he returned it with a bored look. “Jaemin, you have to listen. This isn’t just your common drug dealer, he has this whole drug lab and even the government thinks he’s a danger to the country.” Donghyuck mused in resignation, very much aware of the younger’s antics.

“It is my life on the line yet I can’t even have my opinions huh,” he recited as he pushes himself to stand. “Let me know when you’re done planning, it’ll still be me who’ll have the last touch of the blueprint.” and he exited the room, leaving a confused Hyunjin and an annoyed Hyuck.

He was on his way to his uncle Taeil’s room when he saw a clearly exhausted Mark which passed by him, not even bothering to look, and a Yangyang screaming at Mark clearly amused at the frantic older.

“He still hasn’t fixed his problem?” Yangyang shook his head, his smile grew wider and answered with, “Heard he’s so close to being blacklisted by Kun hyung, and we all know he’s the one with the longest patience among all the heads.” Jaemin laughed at the image of Kun scolding Mark (he rarely gets angry even if he has a lot of paperwork to do).

“I never expected Mark to get on the bad side of Doyoung hyung and especially Kun hyung. Not to mention, on the same day.” They started their walk toward the common room (they also have gaming corner there). Yangyang snickered, “And Yuta hyung, I heard the trainees were trembling when Yuta hyung yelled at Mark hyung in his office for creating more chaos about his reports.”

“That’s three in a day? Mark hyung really is making history himself.” Jaemin was still amused how Mark managed to make Yuta mad when he is his most favourite agent. “Heard about how Kun hyung scolded him? I’m more curious at how Kun hyung gets mad.”

“Kun hyung is mad red when I entered his office, right after Mark hyung left, and he asked for five minutes to calm his self. This kind of mistake isn’t Mark’s first?” he replied. “I heard Kun hyung said again and that Mark is so near being banned to him.”

“Yeah, apparently this is the third time already. The first time it happened everyone turned a blind eye. He worked on the assignment alone so he was forgiven.” Jaemin turned to Yangyang, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face when he saw the latter smirking, “The second time was funny though, Doyoung hyung made him study the organization hierarchy when Mark submitted his report for Ten hyung to him, you don’t know how Ten hyung annoyed Doyoung hyung for a month because of that; Ten hyung said Doyoung hyung is most artistically stilted person he met. I never imagined his third strike would annoy the nicest head and the one that favours him a lot.” They laugh at how much of a mess Mark is right now, not a thought of helping the older as it makes him even more confused.

They were chatting about random stuffs on common room while snacking or playing random games when the door opens and appears Hwang Hyunjin. Yangyang stood up from his seat beside Jaemin (they were playing Mario Kart) and greeted the new comer, in which he returned with as much if not more enthusiasm. The scene was news to Jaemin, he knew Hyunjin was friendly but when Yangyang arrived in their headquarters, Hyunjin already left for his assignment.

“You knew Hyunjin?” Yangyang looked at him and nodded, “I’ve worked with him once, he helped me escape death, my first failed assignment and I thought would be my last, he was working on the same target and when he saw me being tortured. He was supposed to get information from them but he wiped them all out to save me. I heard he underwent severe consequences because of that.” 

Jaemin remembered it. It caused a big commotion in their organization. Hyunjin was just a new recruit to them and his first assignment was to get information of illegal trades that was happening between Korea and China. He was a rogue hitman before he was scouted to the organization and he was already tailing the target and was caught by the Interpol but their then superior bargained for him to be their agent, their chief trusted him the assignment alone as he requested. Once the news of Hyunjin wiping out the middlemen in the transaction to save a foreign agent came out, the Interpol and their respective organizations had to schedule an impromptu meeting regarding the sudden situation, which led them to having Hyunjin trained for ethics. Jaemin didn’t know the other agent was Yangyang.

“I heard from someone that death used to be your punishment for failed assignments that was the reason why this organization was on top of the game, I was so scared for him back then when I heard it, he saved my life and he has to pay for it with his life. After the meeting, they took him back here and I never heard of him again, that’s why I begged my handler before to transfer me here, but he was not here when I came.” He added, he remembered Yangyang loitering around the whole headquarters and was called by his uncle Taeil about it.

Their conversation continued with Yangyang telling him stories about his previous family (co-workers) and the little troubles he had caused. Jaemin, being the obedient nephew, never really went against anything but that doesn’t mean he never questioned them.

֎֎֎

“You’ll have to infiltrate their base in the south port then blend among the dealers. Doyoung hyung disapproved of the initial plan of dealing with them so pretend to be one of them.” Donghyuck lectured. They are back on the meeting room, days after _that_ encounter, and has to plan everything again that would satisfy their meticulous and overly detailed Doyoung hyung.

“How can we get into their business? Did Doyoung hyung specify the method or will it be ours?” Hyunjin questioned.

“Hyung said we plan—“ Donghyuck was cut with, “And he disapprove then we plan again,” Jeno groaned at his words. Donghyuck sighed with that Yangyang looked defeated and Mark looked blank.

“When did Doyoung hyung ever accept the initial plan,” Renjun snickered, earning a groan and whimpers from the others, clearly knowing how their hyung’s mind works.

Confused was an understatement when Jaemin entered the room. He was expecting just him, Hyunjin and Donghyuck to plan his next target. Instead, he was welcomed by a Yangyang annoying Mark, Jeno clearly being entertained at the sight, an irritated Donghyuck as no one listens to him, and a Hyunjin and Renjun who was clearly in their own world, the smaller’s smile not leaving his face. The only explanation he got was, “The hyungs said they help in messing up the plan so here they are,” from Donghyuck in which he earn a flying pen courtesy of Yangyang. 

Jaemin wasn’t really paying attention to the meeting, he knew that infiltrating is harder than killing on the spot (it was a common knowledge) as they have to waste unpleasant pleasantries with people they just wish to kill. The assignment is months away giving them enough time to prepare but he was clearly distracted by his ex-trainee looking like a kitten asking for attention to his new partner. Jaemin thank whoever can hear his thoughts that their skinship was subtle, but he didn’t miss it when Hyunjin placed his hand on Renjun’s waist and the latter automatically leaned on the taller. When Jaemin looked at Donghyuck, he was looking at the same scene but with a stoic expression.

When the meeting ended, Renjun and Hyunjin were the first to leave, followed by a Yangyang still annoying Mark but this time, Jeno has joined them. Donghyuck was clearing his stuffs on the table when Jaemin made his way to the table in front of the former. He sat there staring at Donghyuck.

“What do you want Jaem?” there was defeat in his voice, there is also a hint of sadness that Jaemin wouldn’t catch if he did not know Hyuck’s antics.

“Why?” he returned.

Donghyuck froze for a second and looked at Jaemin straight to his eyes, “Because this was like when we were nine over again, when Jeno left and you and Mark hyung decided to cast me away.” Jaemin smiled gently at the other. He wanted to tell Hyuck they never really left, that they were there watching him and protecting him from them but he stopped himself.

“But I’m here,” he tried to console.

“Yeah and you’ll leave soon.” Donghyuck didn’t miss a beat in his answer.

Jaemin laughed a sincere one, “But that doesn’t mean we’ll never return,” Hyuck’s head remained lowered.

“I wouldn’t mind being your emotional punching bag now, like before when you had this big fat crush on Mark hyung,” Hyuck lifted his head at the statement and rolled his eyes at Jaemin.

“That was years ago and I was dumb and young, let it go.” They shared a laugh at his comeback. When Hyuck sat on the table opposite to Jaemin, they were surrounded by silence.

“Is it bad that I want Renjun and Jeno all by myself?” Hyuck was still looking at the floor, “Not that I mind Jeno with Mark and you, but I just wanted them to, I don’t know, include me? Do you get what I’m saying?” Jaemin shakes his head and earned a groaned from Donghyuck.

“This is the first time we ever talked like this, not about assignments or business.” Jaemin whispered when he can no longer stand the silence.

“I tried to come to you and Mark before but you both turn everything business so I gave up.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin was looking at Donghyuck, “But for the record, you always come to us to bitch around so Mark hyung’s initial reaction was to bring the topic of assignments, he’s still kinda scared you’ll punch him _again_ if he said something wrong.”

“Let Mark hyung think that way, you’re still my Jaemin right?” Donghyuck asked hopefully, Jaemin smiled and nodded, and then he whispered, “I always am.”

“Ugh Huang Renjun is the problem right now.” Donghyuck suddenly announced, “That bitch ditched me for Hyunjin the moment he returned.” Jaemin gave Donghyuck a confused look. “Well, they were like us, except the ‘me being left’ part. Best friends.” Jaemin nodded as a sign for him to continue.

“Kun hyung seems happy when he came back, I never seen him smile at since the incident Mark hyung created.” Jaemin stated, completely out of curiosity, when Donghyuck didn’t say anything.

“Hyunjin was Renjun’s,” Donghyuck raised his fingers to quote in the air, “’other half’. He was with Renjun since they were kids and Hyunjin was the only person that walked on earth that could know Renjun’s thoughts.” There was sadness in his voice.

“You know how honest Renjun is right?” Jaemin nodded at the question. “He is completely honest to everyone but he will never say his inner thoughts. Like there are walls he built around himself and is only showing so little to me, even to Kun hyung, I don’t want to force him to open up completely to me but I don’t feel like his friend. He never came to me when he has a _personal_ problem.”

“But he can tell everything to Hyunjin. And Hyunjin has to ask me for help whenever there is something he couldn’t figure, like Doyoung hyung. Hyunjin was trying his best to help Renjun loosen up so I have nothing against him. He’s nice and I’m happy he’s part of this friendship.”

“I see. They were _really_ close friends.” When these words left Jaemin’s lips, Donghyuck was grasping for air from laughing hard. He raised an eyebrow as the person in front of him has no intention of calming down.

“Oh sorry Jaem,” he was still grasping for air, “But they are, they are each other’s firsts: friend, crush, kiss and boyfriends.” Donghyuck’s eyes have a knowing look on them.

“Then why did they break up?” He asked, completely out of curiosity.

Donghyuck looked at him intently, with a smirk in his face he answered with, “Hyunjin doesn’t want to lose Renjun, and he resorted with them being friends so he got to keep him close without the risks.” Jaemin nodded at the answer, not really understanding Hyuck’s words.

“You don’t get it do you?” as if he had read his mind, Jaemin raised his eyebrow, “It’s written all over your face.” Donghyuck added. “I don’t understand it at first, I was mad at Hyunjin for breaking up with Renjun when they clearly have feelings for each other but Johnny hyung said it’s because we’re still young to understand how it works, as if Hyunjin was a millennium older.” He rolled his eyes at the last comment. “But then they were closer than before, less intimate but they were just like before. Renjun didn’t tell me anything except that they were back to what they are supposed to be. I don’t even know what they were back from.”

When they came out of the room, Jaemin gained two things: his friendship with Hyuck and information (and curiosity) to who Huang Renjun is and his relationship to Jaemin’s new partner.

֎֎֎

Being the nephew of the person on the highest position in their organization has its perks and drawbacks. One of the latter was being a proxy for his uncle to unofficial gatherings that one of their colleagues decided to throw. One of their senior agent decided to retire early and throw a farewell party for himself, inviting the higher ups and forgetting that they were too busy to bid him goodbye when there are agents leaving (alive or not) the organization everyday but doesn’t want to come off rude for not coming so they sent their substitutes. Jaemin only planned to give his senior the gift his uncle bought and leave, but he didn’t plan to see Renjun being forced to stay at the table (he guessed he was also there for Kun as Jeno was in front of him excusing himself away from their senior and out of the place). He walked towards the star of the night, gave the gift and placed himself beside Renjun.

The smaller heaved a sigh of, what Jaemin assumed, relief as one of their colleagues was forcing him into a conversation. He was served with some alcoholic beverage but Jaemin never liked the taste of it and left the drink untouched on the table, beside Renjun’s already half empty.

“Can you please say something, I don’t even know less than half of this people and I am forced to drink so before I lose my sanity please say something, anything.” The desperate whispered was what welcomed Jaemin the moment he’s settled.

“I know,” he whispered back. “Now we both need to think of a plan to get out of this place without looking like we desperately need to even though we really do.”

“Jeno used my fucking excuse that I need to plan a mission, he said it’s _our_ mission,” there’s a hint of anger in Renjun’s voice. Jaemin chuckled, Jeno is still the same kid he met who would half lie his way out of the situation he doesn’t want to.

“They wouldn’t believe you, they all know you’re a field agent and Jeno’s place in the organization is still unknown to them that made his half lie believable.” He looked at Renjun who was sporting a frown.

“Okay then please include me in whatever excuse you have. I don’t want to spend one more minute in this place.” Jaemin was amazed at how fast Renjun’s expressions changes as he is now looking like a pleading puppy with his eyes twinkling. _‘Cute’_ he doesn’t know where that though came from but he didn’t deny it, _‘he looks like a child asking for a candy,’_ the fond smile on his face was now evident.

He excused himself to those who are trying to start a conversation with him and Renjun and made their way to their retiring senior. The words that escape his lips made Renjun frozen in his place and lower his head. Their senior thanked them for coming and he dragged Renjun out of the place.

It took Renjun a solid five minutes to recover from shock and face Jaemin, “There’s a really nice café just around the corner, it’s a bit childish but their cake was delicious. Want to try it?” were the first words he managed to utter.

“Or we can just call it a night and go home?” he tried to bargain. A part of Jaemin wanted to come but a part of him wanted to run away as he just made a blatant lie to their senior (“Sorry but Renjun and I needs to go, we still have a date tonight, you wouldn’t mind if we spent the rest of the night together, right?”)

“Don’t get me wrong Na. This is just me being grateful for getting out of that place and that I haven’t eaten since lunch and I want some cake.” There was no venom in his words, and Jaemin wouldn’t have caught the, “and so it wouldn’t looked like you lied,” if he wasn’t listening intently.

“Fine,” he really wanted to run away but the pout on Renjun’s lips made his mouth run without consulting with his brain first, “But I’ll pay for my food.” There was a protest from Renjun but Jaemin threatened to leave if he wouldn’t agree to it (and Jaemin was guilt-tripping him that it would be a lie if he leave).

֎֎֎

The walk to the café was silent. Jaemin was a step behind Renjun as he was the one navigating them to the place; the silence that surrounds them is far from awkward. He was admiring the back of the honey coloured haired boy and his little pointy finger that Jaemin thinks is his compass. Since Renjun marched towards their destination, the smile on Jaemin’s face hasn’t disappeared.

The café Renjun was talking about is indeed a bit childish. It has a white pseudo-hippo bear like cartoon that doesn’t have a mouth, or as Renjun call it, Moomin. The place was accommodating only a handful of customers, giving Jaemin the freedom to choose the table by the corner, completely out of habit. He ordered some chocolate cake with iced Americano while Renjun ordered a cheesecake and a red velvet cake with grape fruit honey black tea.

When Renjun came to the table Jaemin picked, he was carrying a tray with the cakes they ordered. “Try the red velvet cake, it was their signature here.” Jaemin only nodded and took a bit.

The sweetness was just right for a normal palette but Jaemin likes his food on the extreme side, “Hmm, it has raspberry seeds?”

“Yeah, it kinda gave life to the cake, rather just a plain and boring smooth cake,” the smile Renjun has on his face created a weird sensation in Jaemin’s stomach. He never smiled like that to Jaemin on the two weeks duration of their training.

The last time Renjun gave Jaemin a genuine smile was five years ago. Renjun was having a hard time adjusting from a hand gun to a snipping rifle. Jaemin caught flu that day but he has to submit a report to Yuta and had to wear a mask to keep the flu to him. He was on his way back when Yoojung, a trainer under Yuta, was groaning at a boy who was lying on his stomach, awkwardly holding the gun (that Jaemin thinks was heavier than the handler) and aiming at the targets meters away from him (the targets are a few levels below where they’re placed). Jaemin gave some useful tips that helped the boy. Two years later, Renjun became one of the best marksmen in their organization, though he was quite behind in combat. Renjun didn’t caught Jaemin’s face because of the mask and he was remembered by his black bracelet with a silver interlocking circles.

“I thought you’re hungry?” he tried to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach, “I was expecting a café that at least serve a meal.”

“This is a meal.” Jaemin gives a questioning look to Renjun. “Just keep eating,” he waved his fork in front of Jaemin.

Renjun then took a piece of cheesecake and shoved it down Jaemin’s mouth when he opened them to protest regarding Renjun’s chosen meal. Renjun lets out a stifled laugh at Jaemin’s surprised expression. The cheesecake was flavourful but Jaemin doesn’t like dairy and he’ll never tell Renjun about that. He was expecting a really sweet chocolate cake but he was greeted with an average sweetness. His food mishap didn’t stop there. When the waiter served their drinks, he was informed that the maximum shots they can put in his Americano is six, he likes it eight. When Renjun heard about his coffee preference, the grimace on his face is very much obvious.

“I like it like that.” When the cold liquid touched his tongue, he could taste the bitterness but not enough, the disappointed he had on the cake’s sweetness is still lingering. Jaemin came to conclusion that this café is going to be added in his black list (of cafés that he’ll never comeback).

Renjun stares at his ‘peculiar’ drink like it just grew a head. Jaemin gestured the straw of his drink to Renjun, inviting the latter to taste it to know. Renjun hesitated for a moment but still tasted his coffee. The grimace in his face earlier turned into disgust.

“That’s not edible and definitely not healthy,” was the conclusion he came up with. Jaemin shrugged it off, it wasn’t the first time he’d heard it. Mark constantly reminds him of it and his uncle is counting the times he’d drink his coffee and nags him about it.

“It doesn’t even have enough shots in it,” he scooped a big bite of his chocolate cake and shoved it to his mouth. He didn’t notice the bits of dark chocolate in the cake as he was busy getting mad at its sweetness. He groaned internally of his dumbness, of course it won’t be _that_ sweet since it’s a dark chocolate cake.

“Good,” Jaemin shoot Renjun an eyebrow, “At least they know it’s not good for you. And it’s already late, you wouldn’t fall asleep.”

“I can still sleep like a corpse even if I drank three cups of it, all with eight shots,” Jaemin was staring at Renjun’s red velvet cake, he really liked the texture of the cake with the hint of raspberry.

“Again, it’s not healthy,” was all Renjun said as he pushed his already half eaten red velvet cake to Jaemin’s way. Jaemin’s eyes glittered with joy as he didn’t have to verbalize his want.

Their dinner (if you really consider cakes as a meal) ended with Renjun telling Jaemin to lessen his shots and Jaemin arguing with, “It’s my body, if I’ll die young it’s on me. At least I enjoyed my life on earth,” and he’d never thought he’ll ever hear the words, “You’re an idiot,” from anyone aside from Hyuck, Mark or his uncle; and them arguing about the cakes Jaemin should taste in that café, on Jaemin’s defense, he liked the red velvet but he won’t comeback there again (he’ll just ask Mark to buy him the cake next time).

Renjun was saying his goodbye and thank you to the café worker when Jaemin checked the time, eight thirteen, the night was still young for him to go home, expecting an empty house as his uncle usually stayed by his office, reviewing all the requests they receive. Jaemin typically stayed at the headquarters too, training.

Jaemin didn’t saw the flaw in his plan for the night. He doesn’t know the way back. He was too preoccupied by the smaller boy who’s navigating their way earlier and he didn’t paid any attention to the directions, though he remembered they turned left once. Jaemin roamed his eyes around the alley, he has never been here.

“How do I go back to the headquarters?” Renjun furrowed his brows at the question.

“Let Lee Jeno do the planning. He brought that load to himself.” It’s Jaemin’s turn to furrow his brows. Renjun didn’t answer his question.

“I’m not helping him. I’m going to wait until uncle finished his work.” He will actually force his uncle to rest. He hasn’t seen even his shadow at their home for three days now; he’s worried his uncle is overworking himself.

“Oh,” Jaemin looked at him. Renjun’s eyes are sparkling even from the dim lights the café was providing. “It’s quite far from here though. You should get a cab.” He turned away from Jaemin and walked towards the busier part of the alley. He looked like a lost puppy, followed Renjun until they reached the end of the street. Renjun hailed a cab for him.

“I don’t know if it’s appropriate, but I enjoyed our spontaneous ‘date’.” Renjun then winked at him. Leaving Jaemin speechless as the smaller boy pushed him inside the cab, cheeks flushed pink (Jaemin didn’t see it but Renjun’s ears are crimson).

֎֎֎

Jaemin was mindlessly walking towards his uncle’s office. The headquarters is still full of life, seeing a few trainees in their training gears and some planners cramming their reports and blueprints. Jaemin’s heart was racing, ‘ _I didn’t do any strenuous activity. There is nothing to be nervous about_ ,’ he tried interrogating himself.

When he reached his uncle’s office, it was still a mess, like a hurricane decided to stop by but is courteous enough leave the mess orderly. Blueprints and profiles are still laid on the floor; his uncle missing on from his table. Jaemin made his way towards the couch but there is no sign of living in the room except his. 

Jaemin wondered if his uncle already went home early for the first time. He fished out his phone in his pocket and dialled his uncle’s number. He heard a faint vibration in the table, either his uncle left it and went home or he’s still around loitering in the headquarters. He checked if his belongings are still in the room and found them shoved in the cabinet.

Instead of waiting for his missing uncle in its office, he dialled Mark’s number who is thankfully is drowning at his own problem. Turns out his girlfriend, Mina, was mad at him for forgetting their date (he had to help Yuta make an inventory of bullets they have and needed as a punishment and he’s still stuck at the headquarters).

“Mark I think I have a heart problem?” Mark turned his head towards him, eyebrows furrowed.

“I need context Jaemin,” was all he said as he turned his attention to the sheets of paper in his hand. “And we just finished our annual physical exam, your results says your fine.”

“No. I don’t think it’s normal.” He heard Mark sigh.

“What is it?” Mark turned his whole body to face him, no longer interested in his task in hand.

“It was beating hard since earlier. The nervous like heartbeat,” Mark crossed his arm and was about to open is mouth but Jaemin beats him to it, “I am not nervous and I swear it’s not normal.”

“What did you do to make your heart beat,” he raised his hands to quote in the air, “’abnormal?’”

“Nothing. I was on my way home from that farewell party uncle forced me to.” Dejected; that was what Jaemin is feeling right now.

“Did you walk from the venue to here?” Jaemin shakes his head, “Alcohol?”

“No.”

“Then _why_?” there’s a hint of annoyance in Mark’s voice. “Jaem, I’d love to help you but talking to you in this state of mind kills my last remaining brain cells.”

“I came here for help. Not to be slandered.”

“If you’re making sense right now you wouldn’t be.” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Fine. When did it start?”

“When I got in the cab,” Mark sighed in defeat, knowing Jaemin won’t let him work unless he had things figured out.

“What did you do _before_ getting in the cab?” Mark takes the sheet of paper he was working before he was interrupted.

“I was with Renjun,” Mark raised his head at the mention of the name that they don’t usually talk about. He nodded his head, an invitation to Jaemin to continue, “We ate at the café and kinda argued about my food preference,” he glared at Mark, “It’s not because of coffee you know that.” It’s now Mark’s turn to roll his eyes.

“So your heart was beating irregularly after getting in the cab?”

“Yes? Wait no?” Marked grumbled a, “Make up your mind,” in which Jaemin returned with a, “Stop pressuring me!”

“Oh! It started _after_ I got in the cab.” Jaemin’s face lit up, as if he just made the greatest discovery in mankind, “But I have this weird feeling when we were eating in the café.”

“I like how you omitted the important parts in your story.” Mark is now sporting a playful smile in his face and Jaemin certainly did not like it.

“No, the important part is my heart is beating abnormally and I don’t know why.”

“How can we know _why_ it’s beating irregularly if you won’t tell me what happened before it became abnormal?”

“If I tell you everything, _in every detail_ , we’ll stay here until tomorrow.” Mark shrugged.

“Start by how you ended up in the café _with_ Renjun.” Jaemin is now regretting his decision of coming to Mark when the boy knows very well how to milk him for information, even if he doesn’t want to tell the other.

“The unwanted gathering, I made an excuse that _we are going on a date_ but we aren’t we just wanted to get out of there because we don’t even know the name of ninety percent of attendees there,” Mark nodded, his smirk was getting bigger. “Then he said he didn’t really want to lie so we came to this café with a cartoon, it looked like a hippo but it doesn’t have a mouth, then they have a really terrible barista. He gave me a coffee with two shots short. Their cake isn’t that sweet but the red velvet one was –“

“The important parts Jaem,” Mark cut him off.

“It _is_ important,” he earned a glare at Mark. “All Renjun and I did in the café was argue and his eyes are twinkling whenever he thinks he made a point. Is it normal for the eyes to twinkle? The shinning shimmering kind of twinkle?”

“Like the stars?”

“Yes.” Jaemin realized it late that it came out like it’s the most obvious thing.

“Interesting. Continue.”

“Ugh,” he heard Mark chuckle, “We just ate and when we finished I was going back here but I didn’t know the way so he showed me. He hailed me a cab then bid goodbye.”

“Then your heart was beating irregularly after?”

“No after he winked.” Mark lets out a loud laugh. Jaemin is still confused and he can’t find where in his words is funny.

“I don’t think you’re ready for the truth Jaem.” Jaemin’s eyes wondered around the room, looking for a gun. His patience was running low and Mark is playing chase with him.

“I came here for help because I need to know hyung, not for you to laugh at.”

“Then answer me first,” Mark tried his best to calm himself from laughing, “did it feel weird when you’re with him?”

“No? It was fine when we’re training. Well, we never talk I just order him around.”

“How about earlier in the café?”

“There is, in my stomach. I think the barista put something in my food.” Jaemin suddenly became alert. Everything felt weird after he ate the cake. “Oh my gosh hyung I was poisoned.”

“Oh my gosh you’re helpless,” Mark is so near giving up, but he knew Jaemin’s whole life revolves around the organization and he haven’t experienced the normal life, unlike Mark who has Mina to show him how the world works outside their job.

“Think about it. It started when I took a bite of their cake and I don’t usually palpitate after drinking my coffee but I am palpitating right now.” The panic was evident in Jaemin’s voice, “I knew that place is sketchy. Its location was even far from the main road.”

“Okay Jaemin,” Mark tried to calm him down and keep him from running to that café and cause trouble from being paranoid, “You aren’t poisoned. Didn’t Renjun take a bite of your food?” Jaemin nodded, “Renjun also said he usually eat there right?”

“Maybe Renjun conspired to them and is after me.” Jaemin’s eyes are about to pop off its socket.

Mark rolled his eyes and takes a really deep breath to calm himself, “Maybe you should calm down and listen.”

It took Jaemin a few minutes before completely calming down. “Then why am I feeling weird?”

“Jaem, you’ve been feeling weird since long ago,” Jaemin is now even more confused. If he wasn’t listening intently to Mark, he would’ve missed it when he whispered, “for someone so observant, you sure love ignoring yourself.”

“What? Hyung, context please.”

“I caught you staring at Hyuck’s and Renjun’s table every lunch since three or four months ago. Even before then, Jaem, you’re unconsciously avoiding them in flesh or words. At first I thought you were just avoiding Hyuck completely but you don’t have a problem with me bringing him up. You’re also attentive whenever Renjun’s name was brought up from a conversation.”

“Summarize it hyung, I’m having a hard time absorbing it.” If Mark didn’t pity him right now, he has smacked him hard already.

“Are you sure Taeil hyung didn’t pull strings for you to be one of the organization’s top agents?”

“Hey! I worked hard to be here.”

“Then why are you so dumb? I’m wondering how your brain works, honestly.”

“I am not dumb.”

“Right,” there was doubt in Mark’s voice. “You just have selective hearing, sight and memory huh.”

“Hyung you are making my head hurt now,” Jaemin gave Mark a puppy eye and Mark gave a disgusted face in return. “What is _this_?”

“Emotions Jaemin, you like Renjun and you don’t want to admit it.” Jaemin was offended. “Let me rephrase that, you like Renjun but you are stopping yourself from liking him.”

“Hyung that’s not possible.” It came out as a whisper. As if it’s a crime if he said it louder.

“Why?”

“Because he’s a boy!”

“And I’m Mark.”

“Hyung I’m serious!”

“And so am I. Aren’t we stating facts?” Jaemin was about to debate but Mark shut him up with, “I don’t see anything wrong with Renjun being a boy, Jaemin. Let me remind you that Jeno was literally your first kiss.”

“Please don’t remind me of our dumb young selves who would fulfil our dumb curiosity.” Jaemin was genuinely disgusted at the memory of him and Jeno kissing, because they wanted to know how it feels, and because they saw it on the TV. 

“You and Jeno were the smartest yet dumbest people I know.”

  
“And Hyuck?”

“He’s the smartest among you three but his brain’s structure is strictly to create trouble.” Mark eyed him, “Stop distracting me, you are the problem right now.”

“You started that subject,” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Now I wouldn’t mind a heart attack right this moment. It’s definitely better than facing these _feelings_.”

“Well you have to. It’ll be you who will suffer if you don’t.” Mark was cleaning up the remaining ammunitions by the table to end his day. “And Jaemin, please don’t do anything stupid.”

֎֎֎

Jaemin disappeared for three consecutive days. He needed time to absorb what Mark fed his mind. They were supposed to have a meeting regarding his next assignment two days ago but he decided he needed more time to prepare himself to face his friends and colleagues (and Renjun). Hyuck called him multiple times and left him a voice message with: “Get your ass here Na or I will drag it here!” and Hyuck did came to their house a minute late when Jaemin went to ‘help’ in Mina’s flower shop (which only him, his uncle and Doyoung know).

He also received a text message from Mark saying, ‘Why am I not surprised with you and your dumbass,” and he whined to Mina at how her boyfriend is dissing him, making the still annoyed Mina more infuriated to Mark (“She likes me more than you hyung.”)

The moment Jaemin stepped into the headquarters, he was welcomed by a hand that grabbed his arm and is now dragging him somewhere in the headquarters. Donghyuck wasn’t saying anything but is pulling him with full force. He saw Jisung and Chenle screaming at each other by the lobby and stopped when they passed by them, eyes filled with curiosity and worry. He saw Jisung reached his hand out but stopped when he saw the man dragging him; Chenle mouthed a ‘Will you be okay hyung?’ but he shakes his head as the confirmation. He really won’t be okay with an angry Hyuck and a Renjun.

Donghyuck dragged Jaemin to a conference room, where Doyoung was standing by the front and on the first row seated Yuta, Kun, Johnny, Ten and his uncle Taeil. His eyes wondered around the room and landed on a boy with a smile looking back at him. Jaemin wanted to run out of the room if it wasn’t on Donghyuck’s tight grip on his arm. Donghyuck forced him to seat beside him with Mark on his left.

“I told you not to do anything stupid but you still did,” Mark whispered.

“Why are the ancient people here?” He whispered to Hyuck, he received a glare then a snicker.

“If they hear you you’ll be nagged until death,” he handed Jaemin a folder with his next targets’ profile, “They also smuggle people. The hyungs are fuming when they found out about that information so they called for a meeting.”

They are assassins, but they value the life of the innocent. They kill for a living but their target mostly cause harm to the many.

“They’ve been smuggling people from around the world and sell them as prostitutes, drug couriers and worst, they use them as lab rats.” Mark said in gritted teeth.

Jaemin’s blood was boiling. By his friends’ description of their target group, he’s not the only one who wanted to wipe them all out. The victims don’t deserve the inhuman conduct they are subjected too. Jaemin know too well how unpleasant it is to be a human lab rat. He was once subjected to that when he infiltrate one of the world’s biggest drug laboratory. He was injected twice for the experiment and the head chemist loved his body as it fights the foreign chemical; strong enough to withstand the intruder. He saw how numerous lifeless bodies came in and out of the room; their bodies were too weak for the concentrated drugs. He was rescued by Mark, his partner, and manages to persecute the people involved. He also found out that some scientists in the lab were also working against their will. One of them injected Jaemin the antidote (he believed it was the first shot), the reason he was able to come out of that place alive.

“We approved of the initial plan you submitted to us,” Doyoung started, Taeil nodded while looking at the folder with the same content, “But with different of agents.”

Jaemin looked at Hyunjin, who was already looking at him with the same confused reaction. Hyunjin moved to the seat behind him, leaving Renjun alone in their previous spot. 

“Did you know about this?” Jaemin shakes his head and both of them looked at the man in front of them as he continued his explanation.

“We’ll still need all your help for planning. Especially Jaemin, Mark and Hyunjin, we need your experience in handling drugs and smuggling people. Donghyuck, Jeno and Yangyang, come with Yuta hyung and Johnny hyung, they’ll need in the most recent information on firearms smuggling. Renjun, help Ten in designing some new equipment for this assignment.”

Everyone nodded at the order and regroup themselves. Hyunjin is now on Jaemin’s right. Hyuck, Jeno and Yangyang were a few seats away from them while Renjun moved towards the first row and sat beside Ten.

“Hyung, who will work on this assignment if it’s not us?” Hyunjin asked when everyone is settled. Jaemin wonders about it too. The assignment was taken from them, and it is unusual for their hyungs to reassign a target.

“Jungwoo and Woojin, they asked for your targets.” Kun answered while giving him a small smile.

“They’re with Jaehyun, and Kun already briefed them about your initial plan.” Doyoung supplied.

“Jaehyun hyung is back?” it came out as a yell as if Jaemin was betrayed (he felt like he was).

“He arrived yesterday, but you decided to be stupid and hide yourself from the world.” Mark updated him.

“You should’ve told me hyung!” he used his whiny voice.

“I did?” Mark is getting annoyed at the accusation, “Did you even check my messages?”

In a low whisper, Jaemin answered with a “No” and he heard Hyunjin snickered from his side.

Mark glared at him and took a deep breath. Johnny, who was listening to the whole conversation, is now laughing at how fast the tension shifts between the two.

֎֎֎

Jaemin was staying at Jaehyun’s laboratory after pitching in some pointers for their plan with his hyungs. Jaehyun is still busy as he’s still discussing about the drug Jungwoo manage to take from their target and its components. He’s breaking down the drug to know its properties and the danger it can cause.

Jaehyun’s instructed Jaemin to ‘never touch a single object in the room and stay away from the experimental table’ and Jaemin is keeping his two meters distance from the said table. He wouldn’t stay here if it wasn’t for Mark nagging at him and he actually needed some advice from Jaehyun. He needed a real big brother figure that will help him slowly face the things he doesn’t want to (and to hide from Renjun).

But luck doesn’t seem to favour Jaemin. Mark entered the other room where Jaehyun is located, but he’s not alone, he had Renjun in tow. Jaemin realized he now hates the fact that the rooms are separated but a glass window, completely revealing his presence. His attention was diverted to a tall figure that opened the door to the room he was in. Jaemin realized that moment that lady luck seems to leave him completely when Jisung accidentally spilled the purple liquid in the flask Jaehyun brewed since he landed (“So please keep at least one meter away from it Jaemin!”). Jaemin’s eyes went wide and Jisung continue to wave his hands in panic and bumped the tray of petri dishes with leaves that Jaehyun has been air drying and fell on the table, mixing the contents. Jaemin had never hated his life like this.

The attention of all the people from the other room is now on them. He saw Jaehyun taking a really deep breath to calm himself. Jaemin felt guilty even though it wasn’t his fault. Jisung is on the verge of tears and trembling as Jaemin tries to keep him in place, his back facing the watchful eyes.

“Jisung-ah look at me.” Jisung’s eyes are still everywhere except Jaemin’s and the younger was still muttering different apologies and reasons that only Jaemin could hear. “Park Jisung,” Jaemin said sternly, Jisung’s eyes are watery when it landed in Jaemin’s. “Calm down, breath Jisung,” Jaemin took deep breaths and Jisung followed him, when Jaemin sensed that Jisung is now grounded, he let the boy go but he is still cornered Jisung, shielding the fragile space from the clumsy boy. He pulled the chair he was seated earlier and let the younger sit.

The door that was connecting the two rooms opened and Jaehyun is now inspecting the damage that the younger made. Jaemin touched the fallen tray of petri dishes and starts arranging them like how he saw (memorized because he was so bored waiting).

“Jaemin, hands off!” Jaehyun warned.

“I remember how you arranged it earlier when you were taking your time over there.” Jaemin gestured to the room Jaehyun came from. Jaehyun sighed and let the boy help while he mourns over his wasted brew.

Jaemin felt Jisung stand from where he was and everyone, including those in the other room who continued their discussion, flinched; ready to stop the walking disaster in clothes. Jaemin was up on his feet in a second and blocks Jisung’s way to further create a mess. “I’m really sorry I didn’t see it on the way,” Jisung was way stronger than Jaemin anticipated and keeping him and his long arms away from glasswares is challenging. It now intrigues him how strong Jisung’s assailant is that he manage to hurl the boy, or Jisung is just easy to submit to people he deemed intimidating.

“It’s okay, I just brewed that for only twenty eight hours with components exclusively from Indonesia. It’s okay.” To Jaemin, it sounded like Jaehyun is telling it to himself rather than to Jisung, as if he was brainwashing himself.

“I’m really sorry, I really didn’t mean it.” Jisung is still trying to free himself from Jaemin’s grasp but he knew better not to let the boy go, not wanting to witness another disaster the boy walks with.

Jaehyun waved his hand dismissing Jisung’s apology, “It’s fine. What business do you have in my lab?” Jisung froze for a few seconds and an “oh!” was made. He scrambled through the small space looking for something.

“Kun hyung asked me to give the envelope to you,” he whispered while still looking for the envelope. Jaemin reached out to the chair Jisung was seated and displayed it to stop him from frantically moving. “Oh that envelope.”

Jaemin handed the envelope to Jaehyun whose forehead creases when he looked at the name of the sender. Jaemin only saw a logo coming from a forensic laboratory abroad. “Hmm. Thank you, you can go,” when Jaehyun realized what he said, he placed his body in between Jisung and the table, safely escorting the youngest out of the room. Jaemin looked at Jaehyun and followed Jisung. He just found an excuse to run away from Renjun, Mark heaved a sigh and shakes his head.

Jisung walks down the hallway, his head lowered. Jaemin reached for his arm and dragged him out of the building towards the garden. The boy is now in tears. Jaemin didn’t say a word, he pushed the younger down to seat in a bench and he sat beside him and wrapped the boy in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes. When Jisung managed to calm down, Jaemin distanced himself.

“Don’t worry about it, Jaehyun hyung is used to those kinds of incidents,” he let a loud laugh at the memory of his hyung almost pulling his hair out of annoyance, “I’m kinda the reason why he’s somehow immune to those kinds of accidents.”

Jisung looked at Jaemin, anticipating for the reason. “Right you didn’t know. You’re a new trainee,” Jaemin ruffled Jisung’s hair, “I was banned from the laboratory for a year four years ago. It was Taeil hyung who suggested it since I ‘create too much damage’.” Jisung smiled as he quoted his fingers in the air.

“Do you think I’ll be banned too?” Jisung worries.

“Maybe,” Jaemin shrugged as he gives Jisung a reassuring smile, “Even if you’re banned, we don’t have business there unless your assignment involves drugs, and they only assign those kinds of missions to limited agents.”

Their heart to heart talk was disrupted when a small petite boy dropped some refreshments in the space between the two boys from behind. Jaemin wanted to run away when Renjun sat beside Jisung.

“Jaehyun hyung said he’s not mad, just tired,” Jaemin stared at Renjun’s cute little dimple as he break the news to Jisung. “He bought those drinks by the way.” Jisung sighed in relief.

“I thought he’ll scold me,” Jisung took a sip from his iced tea.

“He’s seen even worse than that, Hyuck almost burn the whole building down before and what happened earlier isn’t even that much,” Jaemin just reckoned how Hyuck was laughing when he was telling how Doyoung’s face was so red when he was being scolded.

Jaemin laughed at the memory, “See, Jisung, what happened is not a big deal and Hyuck’s been banned since then,” Jaemin grabbed the drink left and almost gagged when he was hit by a very mild taste of tea and threw a glared at a snickering Renjun.

“Jaehyun hyung ordered that said it was your punishment or something,” Renjun was clearly amused by Jaemin’s disgusted expression that he didn’t even bothered to hide. “And it’s good for your health.”

“Again, I’d rather eat the things I want than live long. Earth is boring.” Jisung snickered at his antics, Renjun sighed.

“Seems like everyone’s effort to keep your body healthy is in vain,” he said it more to himself than to Jaemin, while shaking his head. Jaemin felt a little guilty, he knew everyone is reminding him to tone down his coffee and sweets but he can’t stop his cravings. It also keeps him going.

“It’s not like I’m going to die tomorrow because of the food I eat,” he looked at Renjun in the eye, “Do you think we’re guaranteed a long marvellous life in this line of job? We’re not even certain we’ll complete an assignment alive. Let alone on one piece.” He felt Jisung froze in his seat, Renjun nodded at his point. “And if I ever don’t comeback, at least I won’t have any regrets not indulging myself to delicious foods.”

“That’s very optimistic of you,” Renjun said flatly. Jaemin knew it’s a taboo to talk about not coming back alive after an assignment. However, in Jaemin’s perspective, he’d prefer to have some reality check rather than hoping of coming back alive every time. He doesn’t fancy being fed with lies and empty words; he’d rather have the facts slapped in his face, except for the thought of Renjun, he would like to face that problem slowly.

Jisung is still frozen in his seat. Jaemin felt a sudden urge of concern as the boy seemed to hold his breath the whole conversation. He placed his hand on the younger’s back and gave the boy a smile when their eyes met, he muttered an apology for probably scaring the boy.

“It’s good to have some reality check from time to time,” Renjun muttered as he stretch his body from his seat. “It’s better to say the truth out loud than pretend it doesn’t exist even if it’s in front of us,” he looked at Jisung, gave him a small smile and said, “It’s part of what we signed up when he entered here right?” Jisung hung his head low, nodding.

“Park Jisung!” they all turned their head to the source of the loud voice, wearing a big smile on his face, Jaemin felt his lips curve upward at the site of the smiling boy. “I heard you made a big mess at Jaehyun hyung’s laboratory,” Jaemin doesn’t know if he’s out of breath from running or laughing at his friend.

“Thank you for the unnecessary reminder Chenle,” Jisung once again felt defeated. Chenle laughed at his friend’s expression, “Don’t worry Jisung, I’m pretty sure everyone you’ve met already received the memo of your clumsiness. They’re going to be careful for you.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he continued while trying to stop his laughter, “I’ll buy you lunch, come on.” He looked at Jaemin, then Renjun, “I’m sorry hyungs for Jisung’s clumsiness. I’ll also apologize for not inviting you since Jisung has to vent his embarrassment and he doesn’t want to further embarrass himself.” The two boys walked away, Chenle still teasing Jisung and Jisung is hitting Chenle to make him stop.

Jaemin is once again alone, with his feelings and the cause of his dilemma. Jaemin stood up and is about to excuse himself when Renjun beat him into it with, “Why are you avoiding me?” the question made him frozen on the stop and utter a “What?” His mind went blank as he doesn’t know how to answer Renjun and how he knew that he is indeed, avoiding him.

“I heard Mark hyung said you’re avoiding me,” Renjun’s eyes are glued to Jaemin’s quivering ones.

“Huh?” was the only word Jaemin can utter. In his mind, he’s already making a murder plan for his beloved Mark hyung.

“Wait it sounded like Mark hyung’s fault!” Renjun waived his hand in Jaemin’s face as if obliterating his previous statement. “I mean I heard Mark hyung said you were avoiding me while he was being tormented by Hyuck when you didn’t showed up the other day.”

Jaemin’s head is seriously buffering it’s concerning. No words register to his head. All it contained were ‘eliminate Mark hyung’ and ‘escape from Renjun’ and was preceded with ‘hide to the most hidden place on earth’. He’s not even ready to face his feelings yet here he is with Renjun being forced to face the source of those feelings. Worst part of it is that Renjun point-blankly asked for confirmation of the reason of his action.

“It’s okay Jaemin,” Renjun smiled. He was left speechless when Jaemin blurted:

“Stop smiling! You’re making me sexually confused and I don’t like it!”

With that, Jaemin ran. He had never run that fast in his life. Not even when he was being chased by men with guns.

Jaemin run, he let his feet take him to where it thinks they’re safe. He found himself minutes later in front of Doyoung’s office. He doesn’t why he was led here and the sign “In distress, proceed with caution” in the door, screaming at him to go away and not to anger his hyung anymore.

He knocked twice and didn’t wait for a response from the owner of the room; Jaemin opened the door and locked it while panting. He was met with two pair of eyes, one from his hyung and the other was from the person he had murderous intent earlier. He guessed the latter was the cause of the elder’s distress, like he always is.

“I didn’t call for you Jaemin,” Doyoung said with a confused look in his face. His eyes darted to the door, expecting someone else to come after as he sensed Jaemin was running away from someone.

As if Jaemin’s body turned on his selective hearing and seeing, his eyes are locked into Mark, making the already confused Doyoung even more confused. The eldest leaned on his chair and decided to watch whatever is happening.

Jaemin walked towards Mark and slap the elder’s forearm with full force, Mark winced in pain; clearly, Jaemin doesn’t intend to control his strength. “Hyung you are the worst person on this planet!” Jaemin’s betrayed expression is clearly amusing the eldest. It didn’t registered to Jaemin that Jeno and Donghyuck were a few meters away from them, staying at Doyoung’s meeting table, a blind spot for narrow sighted Jaemin.

Doyoung looked at the two by the table: Donghyuck forming an ‘oh’ and Jeno was intently looking at the two, trying to figure out why Jaemin is furious? Is he furious or just being a child throwing a fit of tantrums? The brothers don’t know.

Mark seemed to process Jaemin’s words and threw a stare at Donghyuck who shrugged at the accusation in Mark’s eye. “Is this about _that_?” Jaemin is still glaring at Mark, not giving him a confirmation.

“Traitor,” is the only answer Mark received.

An amused smile crept into Doyoung’s face; he grabbed his phone and sent Donghyuck a message containing ‘ **Would you mind sharing what those two are on?** ’ in which Donghyuck replied with ‘ **feelings** **~** ’. Doyoung understands it immediately; Jaemin facing something he wasn’t taught or trained, something that wasn’t on the books.

Jaemin’s intense glare to Mark was interrupted when Donghyuck laughed loud enough to pull Jaemin out of his own trance. Finally noticing the three not so subtle spectators they have.

“I’m not that religious but you make me want to call every God whenever you come up with something stupid!” Donghyuck looked amused after reading what seemed to be a message, “I can’t believe you said such bullshit, just wow.”

Jaemin heard a few buzzes and all the people in the room were looking at their phones, trying to stop themselves from laughing. Donghyuck seems to be generous today and shared the news. Jaemin felt his phone buzzed and was welcomed with, ‘ **this is what you get for ignoring me :P** ’.

“Jaemin’s stupidity is entertaining and traumatizing at the same time,” Jeno muttered as he tried to keep himself composed. Jaemin’s face is now red, even his Doyoung hyung know, having a really big smile on his face.

He suddenly fell on the floor. Wishing for it to open and swallow him whole or he wished to suddenly have a heart attack and end his embarrassing life. Instead of comforting him, Mark sighed in his seat and turned to Doyoung to continue their interrupted conversation. Jeno and Donghyuck just looked at him.

“You’re welcome to join us in planning when you’re already done being dramatic,” Hyuck invited, “But please leave your dumb self on the floor. That part of you is not welcome.” Jeno snickered at the last comment.

“Come on Jaem, it’s not the end. You can do crazier things than that,” Jaemin doesn’t know if Jeno is trying to comfort him or making fun of him.

“Let him dwell on himself Jeno, give him time.” Doyoung stated as he organize the papers scattered in his table. Blueprints of buildings around the ports and harbours they’re supposed to stay and observe.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Renjun always have the last word. He always get to win, be it his few friends or the hyungs, he always get his way. It wasn’t the case when it comes to Jaemin. He never intend to be close with the boy, knowing Hyuck harboured resentment for being left, but Renjun is very much intrigued by how the boy’s mind works. For the first time in years, Renjun is left speechless, at Jaemin’s words. ‘ **What the hell is wrong with Na? He said I made him sexually confused and he doesn’t like it???? What does that even mean????** ’ is the message he sent to Donghyuck.

It wasn’t the first time someone confessed (should he even call it that?) to Renjun. However, he turned them all down, Hyunjin was the only exception, he’s the only relationship he had and it ended fast; both not wanting to lose whatever they had before their mutual feelings: friendship. Renjun has trust issues in the romantic aspect of his life; with low self-esteem and ugly history, he doesn’t let anyone see his fragile self.

He doesn’t know why but Jaemin trigger his curiosity. Why would a person who practically has everything and an eye candy be sexually confused by him? Everyone wants to date the confident Na Jaemin, what’s so special with him that Jaemin rejected him and himself right after he declared his confusion. ‘ _Na Jaemin you’re a really weird human being_.’

It took Renjun a few good minutes to collect his thoughts and walk back to the building. He still needs to help Hyunjin in the laboratory and maybe learn a few things in handling illegal drug assignments.

When he arrived at the laboratory, he was welcomed with Jaehyun giving instructions to Hyunjin in distilling a bright blue liquid in a flask. Jaehyun smiled at him when he noticed his presence and Hyunjin offered him the seat on his side, in front of the white board with instructions.

Jaehyun went to the other room, where Jisung made a mess earlier, and left Renjun and Hyunjin with the task he gave. The moment Jaehyun closed the glass that was separating the two rooms, Renjun told Hyunjin the earlier event (he didn’t know that the room isn’t soundproof and Jaehyun heard Jaemin’s misadventure earlier), Hyunjin was laughing at Renjun when he ranted how Jaemin just ran after without looking back and he needs to tell him that his Kun hyung asked him to send Jaemin to his office.

Renjun’s annoyance was forgotten with Hyunjin’s stories of training with Jisung and Chenle. Renjun is so fond of the two; he sees Chenle as a little brother and he felt the urge to protect Jisung (from his clumsiness), and the fact that he saw his and Hyunjin’s younger selves from the two. Chenle’s always trying to protect Jisung, like how Hyunjin did to him when they were young; they were like two peas in a pod, always comes in pair, inseparable.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jaemin hasn’t recovered from his embarrassment; he’s seating in front of Jeno, beside Hyuck at Doyoung’s meeting table. They’re planning on how to get more information to the most complicated assignment they had. Jungwoo and Woojin managed to get information regarding the drugs (they even got some samples which helps a lot) and firearms but they have no clue regarding the human trafficking. They don’t know where the victims are; their target age and sex, and they don’t know where the victims are sent to.

They manage to get a few profile but all of them are just brokers and middlemen. Not even Jungwoo or Woojin have major information. Jaemin also found out that the elders’ last mission was connected to their new target, the biggest factor why the mission was given to them, without consulting him or Hyunjin.

“So we’ll need to find the place where the victims are located, Jungwoo hyung surrendered this,” Jeno positioned a map with handwritten labels, “Hyung said this is where they hide the drugs that are for distribution. We need to find two locations, as of now, the laboratory where they make the drugs and where the victims are sited before they’re sold.”

“We can find the laboratory if we found where the victims are, that is if they bring the victims to the lab,” Jaemin pointed at the map, “Or we can find where the drugs from this site are coming from and trace it, but, locating the lab won’t guarantee that we’ll find where the victims are.” Jeno and Donghyuck nodded, “Rescuing the victims will be our priority.”

Hyuck raised an eyebrow at Jaemin’s statement, “Actually, our priority right now is locating _where_ they are. Rescue plan comes after we locate them and the circumstances to be able to rescue them.”

“It’s the same; I just stated the final leg of the plan.”

“There won’t be a final leg without the vital step, which is, finding them.”

“Okay!” Jeno’s yelp caught the two’s attention, “We need to plan first and for us to have a plan, we need to know our target, which is, as of now, we have no idea off.” The last words caused their shoulders to drop. Jeno’s right, they don’t know whom they are against with this time.

After a few hours of planning (and screaming in between), night came and their dinner was delivered by Chenle and Jisung. Everyone is in high alert as Jisung was holding the drinks, and some blueprints (the city maps that are too big for the table) were on the floor. On instinct, Mark went to Jisung and grabbed everything that the boy could make a mess with, Jeno helped Chenle with the paper bags he’s struggling to carry.

“This is too much for five persons, seven if you two will join.” Doyoung was analysing the amount of food the six boys can consume, they’ll still have a lot of left over.

“Kun-ge said we’ll eat together with the other hyungs.” Chenle informed as he place the paper bags left with him on the table Jeno, Jaemin and Hyuck were working.

“And why in my office?” There’s a hint of annoyance in Doyoung’s voice.

“Taeil hyung’s office is a mess, food and drinks are not allowed at the lab and Ten, Jungwoo and Woojin are in my office having a screaming battle,” Kun emerges from the door, he sighed at the last statement. Jaemin saw how worked up his Ten hyung can be just to make an agent concede to what he wants.

“This is still too much for eight people,” the moment Doyoung finished his sentence, Jaehyun and Taeil came into his office, probably discussing the drugs’ component.

Jaemin is about to forget his embarrassment but its cause just entered the room, along with Yangyang and Hyunjin. For the second time of the day, Jaemin wanted to disappear on the face of the earth; with the way Donghyuck looks at him when he saw Renjun’s presence, he knew he can’t escape. He’ll just make Mark pay for telling Hyuck is vague feelings.

Jaemin hated that most of his bad premonitions came true. Hyuck being the little devil he is dragged Renjun beside him, and Yangyang, who also knows the situation, is now seated on his other side, completely stopping him from his plan of running away. Hyunjin skipped towards their table and made himself comfortable beside Renjun. Jaemin might not be the most religious person in the world but he’s about to pray to all the known gods just to make him disappear right now.

Jaemin looked at his Jaehyun hyung, silently asking to be rescued, Jaehyun gave a smile in return and walk towards them. Hope, he’s the only hope Jaemin have to escape the situation; a variable Hyuck didn’t foresee in their telepathic plan.

The betrayed look on Jaemin’s face was evident; an entertainment for the others that he’s sharing table with, except for Chenle and Jisung who seemed clueless. Jaehyun just placed their food and walked away, Jaemin didn’t notice the satisfied faces his hyungs made.

Jaemin was so preoccupied by his want to dissolve from earth that he didn’t notice Renjun leaning towards him, “Do I look like someone who’s infected with some deadly virus?” Renjun whispered as he reached for the drink that was placed in front of Jaemin, whose eyes are now as big as a chicken egg. “You act like it,” he added as he reaches for another, giving the first drink to Hyunjin.

No matter how low Renjun’s voice is, the words didn’t escaped Donghyuck and Jeno’s ears as the pair is seated opposite to him and Renjun. Donghyuck’s boisterous laughter erupted causing the ‘serious’ discussion the elders are having to be disrupted, Mark who was seating beside Jeno, opposite to Yangyang was also laughing; not because he heard it but because of Jaemin’s petrified expression. Yangyang took a good look at his face before joining the others at their fits of laughter. Even Hyunjin was laughing with them; Renjun just rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of meat to his friend’s mouth to shut him up.

When Jaemin intend to look at Mark, his eyes attention landed to a really confused Jisung in front of an amused Chenle. Jaemin heaved a sigh and gave his full attention to the meal in front of him, he didn’t realized his stomach was begging for food as he hasn’t ate the whole day (aside from a piece of cake he found in the fridge).

“Renjun can you pass me a napkin,” Hyuck reached his hand to accept the box of tissue Renjun handing to him, “thanks.”

A knock on the door disturbed their meal, Johnny emerges and excused Mark, Jaemin and Hyunjin, probably to milk them more information for the mission. Jaemin wanted to jump into this hyung’s arm in glee; much to Hyuck and Yangyang’s chagrin.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

The moment Jaemin left the room, all eyes drifted to Renjun, the silence was broken when Chenle asked, “Ge what’s wrong with you and Jaemin hyung?” in Chinese, Yangyang burst out in laughter and commented on how fast Chenle caught up with the tension, Kun snickered and replied with, “Just Jaemin needing help with something.” Renjun rolled his eyes at his friends and hyung.

“Hey! Share the news, we need the information too!” Hyuck protested.

“I’m just asking what’s with Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung. It’s you guys who don’t share the information.” Chenle returned in a high voice, completely letting go of their hierarchy (Kun taught him to treat them as family whenever they were having a meal and Chenle seems to take the advice to the heart).

“Can someone explain to me first _why_ he’s acting like he’ll die if he’s near me?” Renjun burst in frustration. He hates making things complicated, but Jaemin seems to be the personification of complicated.

“Jaemin being Jaemin,” Hyuck answered, Renjun is so close to screaming his frustrations and confusion out.

“Oh Renjun, the more you try to figure Jaemin out the more confused you’ll be,” Taeil announce, Jeno, Hyuck and Yangyang all agreed to the statement.

“Because he himself doesn’t know what’s going on,” Doyoung added.

“Give him time to sort out his thoughts, he’ll come by. After all, we still have this assignment in our plates.” Kun gave him a small smile. Renjun knew _now_ is the right time for this topic but it felt like he brought it up in a wrong time.

“I’d hunt Jaemin down if I were you,” Yangyang whispered, “That boy would only keep running away if you don’t confront him like you did earlier.”

“No,” he answered, “I think I should give him time. He’s rubbing off the confusion at me.”

Hyuck looked at him in awe, “Jaemin’s stupidity causes bigger entertainment. I should’ve made up with him a long time ago.”

The meal ended with Renjun blocking whatever words that came out of Hyuck’s mouth and Yangyang educating Chenle on what’s happening in mandarin and Jeno making Jisung understand the situation. He felt peaceful after the meal when his Kun hyung excused him and stayed at his office, Ten and Jungwoo still arguing on some failed mechanism on Jungwoo’s gun.

Kun sent him home alone since the elder he still have a meeting with Doyoung, Yuta and Johnny. Renjun reckoned it’s about the mission. When he stepped outside of the headquarters, the sky was calm and peaceful; he’s now halfway home, and the sky decided to bless him with thunder and lightning, he’s in the middle of the road, without anything to shield him from the raging wind and rain; he’s soaked to the bones and hailing a cab seemed impossible. It’s a ten minute walk away from their apartment, and the shortcut he usually takes doesn’t have any shed.

When he reached their apartment, Renjun was shivering from being exposed to the wind and rain, longer than necessary. He shed his clothes and threw them at the laundry and took a warm bath. His head feels heavy and his body seems to give up carrying his weight. He washed himself fast and dried his hair and buried himself in his bed.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jaemin was humming when he entered the headquarters, the gloomy sky didn’t stop him from being happy, he still feel light after being saved from the most awkward meal in his life. He was also enlightened by his beloved (Johnny) hyung before he left the building [“Just face it Jaemin. You’ll never know what you’re feeling if you don’t face it, and you told it right to his face, if he rejects you, come to me and I’ll treat you some cake. You won’t move forward from running away from your feelings.”].

Though life doesn’t seem to ever favour Jaemin. The moment he saw his uncle running in the hallways towards the training department, he knew his day will be hectic. He decided to go to Doyoung’s office since he left all the documents there yesterday when he was saved by his Johnny hyung.

Doyoung’s office is already in his sight, a few meters away. The door opened and Kun was scampering from the door, as disconcerted as his uncle Taeil earlier. Jaemin decided he needs to know what’s happening as he seemed to be the only one who isn’t living in a fast forward.

Before he could even utter a word to Kun, the man’s face lit up at the sight of him, “Jaemin! Perfect timing, do me a favour if you don’t mind,” Kun was searching in his pockets, “You’re the only person I could trust in this, consider it your assignment right now,” he took Jaemin’s hand and handed a key. “You’re the only agent left from the project.”

“Where are the others? We’re supposed to plan about Jungwoo hyung and Woojin hyung’s assignment,” Jaemin is even more confused.

“Right, I forgot to explain that important detail,” Kun’s hand is on Jaemin’s wrist, dragging the boy, he reckoned, back to his office. Jaemin held the key tight as his hyung’s pace became faster. “The Chinese intelligence contacted Doyoung at three in the morning, apparently, there are Koreans found in one of their ports and they do not carry proper documents with them,” Kun glanced at him, Jaemin nodded, a sign for the elder to continue, “After hearing the news, Johnny hyung along with Woojin dragged Hyunjin and Yangyang with him since they both knew how our Chinese counterpart works.”

“Why didn’t you call me hyung? Do you want me to follow them?” Kun shakes his head.  
  


“It’s better to have them in China since they can communicate well,” they reached Kun’s office; he guided him to a seat, letting his wrist go. “Ten, Donghyuck and Chenle are in Hong Kong. Doyoung didn’t notify you because, again he needs someone fluent in Cantonese, and he dragged Hyuck and Chenle with him. You wouldn’t want to be with two determined person and someone who enjoys it right?” Jaemin nodded, it’ll be nightmare going on a trip with Hyuck and his Ten hyung. Those two clash all the time. “A few guns were confiscated by the government in the black market,” Kun slid a small blueprint with Ten’s name at the bottom right, “It has this design; the stolen handgun design.”

“Mark hyung and Jeno?” he inquired. He wanted to ask for Renjun too but he’s too shy to ask Kun about him.

“Japan with Yuta hyung and Jungwoo,” Jaemin cut him off before he could explain the situation.

“I don’t think communication is the reason why I wasn’t called.” He felt betrayed. He’s the only one who wasn’t given a role when he is part of the team. Or is he?

Kun sensed Jaemin’s dejection, “It’s not.” Kun looked at him with concern; Jaemin returned it with a confused expression. “Taeil hyung, Mark and Yuta hyung didn’t want you to come with them.”

Jaemin didn’t know how to feel from that reasoning. “Am I even part of the team? I don’t get why I’m the only one left out when it’s supposed to be my assignment.”

“They mean no harm Jaemin, you know that,” Kun took a u turn; he’s now walking towards Jaemin instead of his table. “Remember the drug laboratory you went undercover to?” Jaemin nodded, no matter how much he wanted to forget about it, he can’t. It also became his motivation to help the victims, despite being an assassin. “Jaehyun extracted the same compounds from the drug Jungwoo brought to the ones that was in your system during that assignment. When the hyungs heard of it, they agreed not to tell you, even Mark and Jeno agreed not to bring you.”

“Why not? Shouldn’t it be an advantage if I were there? Hyung you know that it’s better that I am there.” Jaemin is slowly losing his rationality, he wanted to help, and he wanted to fulfil his duty. He takes life for a living; saving a life is a big deal for him.

“It would be an advantage, yes, but the moment Taeil hyung heard it he immediately suggested for you not to take part in it. Jaemin, he almost lost you back then, it traumatized Taeil hyung and we agreed on it too,” Kun took Jaemin’s hand, he forgot about the key we was holding in his palm tightly. “Like I said earlier, I have an assignment for you right now,” Kun scribbled a mixed of numbers and words that seemed to be an address, “Renjun caught a cold last night, I wasn’t going to leave him today but Doyoung sounded so urgent I had to leave.”

Jaemin is kinda thankful he doesn’t have to ask about Renjun and he is completely worried for the boy. Kun must have sensed his distressed and told him that Renjun really needs someone with him as he can’t leave the office since the commotion just piled him some more works. He also informed him that Renjun haven’t eaten since their awkward dinner and there are only limited stock (of sweets courtesy from Renjun) in their fridge and ramen in their pantry.

“I am trained to be an agent hyung, not a nurse.” Jaemin left the room and resisted from stopping the door from slamming like he always do. It is his way of showing that he isn’t happy with the situation. 

Jaemin used a gps app to find the address, only to find it twenty minute walk from the headquarters. Jaemin followed the direction and is lead to a flat. He knocked on the door, announcing his presence; he did not receive any response so he opened the door using the key he was given.

The flat isn’t small but it isn’t that big either. His uncle’s place is bigger than this but the small space somehow made him feel cozy and less lonely. The living room is connected to the kitchen so he checked the place, Kun clearly Renjun haven’t eaten breakfast and he needs to consume something.

Twenty minutes into cutting and cooking whatever he found in the fridge to make some soup, Jaemin hear a rustling of blankets, he forgot to check on the boy, too occupied by the thoughts of giving the boy medicine but he shouldn’t take any medicine without eating (and it’s already an hour and a half before noon). Jaemin peaked from behind the bar that was separating the kitchen and living room, Renjun is walking with his eyes closed, his blanket draped over his shoulders; Jaemin wanted to coo at how small the boy looked in his yellow pyjama that has the pseudo-hippo character he liked.

Renjun’s eyes are half lid open and Jaemin can make up from his expression that the boy is clearly confused. He walked towards Renjun and usher the boy to sit by the isle, he’s halfway done with the soup anyway. He scooped some in a bowl and placed it in front of Renjun, “It’s hot,” he warned the boy.

“I’m not hungry,” Renjun was looking at Jaemin, the boy’s eyes are still sparkling despite not being well and Jaemin doesn’t know it was even possible.

“You have to eat, you can’t drink your medicine on an empty stomach,” Renjun just stared at Jaemin, not moving at all; Jaemin picked up the spoon if front of the elder and scooped some before blowing it and move it towards Renjun’s lips, “Just a few scoops,” he pleaded, the boy complied and Jaemin kept feeding him despite the raging fire the in the pit of his stomach. Two spoonful in and Renjun’s eyes are almost close, Jaemin tried his best to give the boy at least five scoops and made him drink his medicine.

Renjun got up from his seat and wobble, hitting his shin in the chair. Jaemin placed the dirty dishes in the sink and rushed to Renjun and assist him to his room. Jaemin’s hand is on Renjun’s arm, trying his best not to let the boy slump in the floor as his eyes are now shut, body ready to lie wherever he can.

Jaemin heaved a relief sigh when he managed to make Renjun lie on his bed and not on the floor. He tucked Renjun under the blanket and left the room to get some towel and warm water with alcohol to keep his body from overheating.

Jaemin place the wet towel on Renjun’s forehead only for the latter to grab it and throw it off at the other side of the room. What stunned Jaemin the most is when Renjun grabbed Jaemin’s wrist and dragged him on the bed, toss his arm around his waist and tangled his leg over Jaemin’s. Jaemin didn’t registered if it was the shock that completely immobilized him or it was Renjun’s limbs that enclosed him; or the shock that Renjun is literally hugging him, in his bed, while sick. Jaemin doesn’t need to take the boy’s temperature to know that it was above normal, by how close his proximity is, he can feel the Renjun’s skin burning against him.

When Jaemin recovered from the shock, his mind focused on the fact that Renjun is still burning and the towel that he was using is on the floor, far from him. He tried to remove Renjun’s arm and leg from him but the boy’s grip is too tight, strength that puzzled Jaemin.

On the second time that Jaemin tried to escape, Renjun raised his head and stared at him, brows furrowed. Jaemin stopped moving, hand still on Renjun’s arm that was sling over his waist. Renjun blink at him twice before lowering his head on Jaemin’s chest. He let go of the breath he didn’t know he held.

“I’m supposed to be back at the headquarters now,” he monologue, words said in whisper, “Your hyung just told me to give you food and medicine.” Jaemin stared at the sleeping boy; the slope of his nose, his pursed lips (and soft snores), his long lashes, and that he talks in his sleep; words unrecognizable to Jaemin.

֎֎֎

When Jaemin woke up, his arm was throbbing and the floor was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep staring at Renjun and did not expect to wake up on the floor; he’s not a messy sleeper. ‘ _Right Renjun_ ,’ the boy is sick and his pain can wait. When he looked at the bed, the owner of the bed was seated, armed with a pillow that met Jaemin’s face when they had an eye contact.

“How the hell did you get here?” Renjun is clearly alerted by his presence, “And why are you in my bed?” not even willing to give Jaemin a chance to answer.

“Kun hyung sent me here,” Jaemin dusted his clothes, “And you dragged me to your bed.” Renjun was about to protest but Jaemin cut him off with, “You tangled your limbs all over me,” he pointed at the towel (that’s now almost dry) on the floor, “I can’t even retrieve that when you discarded it from your forehead.” Renjun’s expression softened.

Jaemin eyed Renjun warily, looking for a weapon the boy might throw in his way. When he deemed it safe, he walked to Renjun, still a few feet away, keeping a safe distance. He placed the back of his hand on Renjun’s forehead, he’s temperature dropped a little from earlier but his skin still felt hot.

He picked up the container with now cold water and alcohol from the bed side table as well as the towel from the floor and exited the room. He checked the time and it was already thirty minutes past six; the longest sleep he had in years.

Jaemin went straight to the kitchen; there are still some vegetable in the fridge and a frozen meat and some kimchi. He can cook kimchi stew with it or kimchi fried rice would be easier. He was thawing the meat with running water in the sink when the door opened; Jaemin just took the vegetables out and chopped them silently.

Renjun went to the fridge and took bottled water; the words that came out of his lips are something Jaemin had anticipated, “I’m sorry you’re bothered by Kung hyung to take care of me,” he didn’t answer, “I’m also sorry I can’t return whatever feelings you have. I don’t think I want a relationship with anyone right now.”

Jaemin turned to him, genuine smile on his face, “I’m not here because Kun hyung forced me too and you’re not bothering me,” he turned back from Renjun and placed the pan in the fire, “I really don’t have anything to do in the headquarters anyway.”

Renjun was about to protest but he beat it to him, “And I am definitely not here to burden you with my feeling,” he put some green onions and garlic at the heated oil. “Let me know if you’re uncomfortable when I’m around. I’ll find a way to fix it.”

Jaemin added the kimchi to the stir fried meat and vegetable before adding three servings of rice. He looked at Renjun, “I messaged Kun hyung regarding your condition if you don’t mind, and he sent me multiple messages asking how you were.” Renjun just nodded and didn’t utter a word. He went to the seat he was earlier and crossed his arms on the table before resting his head on his arms. Jaemin placed an ice bag in his head before he continue his cooking.

“I didn’t know you cook,” he muttered after a few minutes of silence. It wasn’t awkward at all; the atmosphere Jaemin set for them is comfortable, as if they’ve known each other for a long time.

“Had to, uncle Taeil rarely comes home and I’ll starve to death if I didn’t learn how to,” Jaemin placed the pan with kimchi fried rice in the middle of the table and set a bowl and spoon on each side. “I can’t find any side dish in the fridge, except for the seaweeds.” Renjun snickered at the comment.

“We rarely eat at home, and it’ll be a waste to have a lot of side dishes and no one to eat it.” Jaemin hummed, they also rarely eat at their home but their housekeeper always made sure to make some even if in small amount (since Jaemin make sure to eat them).

Jaemin placed the back of his hand in Renjun’s forehead as the latter scoop himself some fried rice. “You’re temperature dropped,” he announced, he made himself comfortable at the seat opposite to Renjun. “Let me know if it needs more seasonings.” Renjun shakes his head as he takes another bite of his food.

“Don’t you have any important business at the headquarters?” Renjun spoke as he scooped more fried rice in his bowl, “We still have that big project. Losing two agents at the same time could drag the project longer right?”

Jaemin grunted at the reminder. He completely forgot the betrayal (read: him being dramatic) of being left out. He took a deep breath, “They all went out of the country and left me alone,” his voice is a pitch higher than his normal baritone voice.

“Why would they leave the country? All of them?” Renjun’s as invested as Jaemin in their topic of being left.  
  
“Except for Doyoung hyung, Kun hyung and uncle, everyone left for the project,” he poked the kimchi in the pan, “They didn’t even notify me that they have some lead to the project,: he threw the kimchi in his mouth and chew it with anger, “I can’t believe I am peaceful at three in the morning while they’re scurrying everywhere and flying here and there.”

Jaemin didn’t notice the way Renjun looked at him, with his sudden change of character, Renjun was awed at the new person whining in front of him. “What lead did they get anyway,” he placed the last seaweed in Jaemin’s bowl, a way of comforting the other (Renjun didn’t even mind the fact that he wasn’t informed either but he was sick so it’s understandable).

“Kun hyung said the Chinese counterpart found some Koreans in one of their ports, without any documents at all,” he nibbled angrily on the seaweed, “The drug that Jungwoo hyung and Woojin hyung found has the exact same components to the ones found in my system before, and Ten hyung’s stolen design was found in the black market, seller’s in Hong Kong.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird that all this information leaked to us at the same time?” Renjun contemplated. The question brought Jaemin back from his annoyance.

“At the same day, after lacking information for now a week,” he whispered, more for himself.

“I’ll call the headquarterss,” Renjun got up from his seat and grabbed his phone from his room. Jaemin got up from his seat as well and grabbed Renjun’s medicine and a glass of water and settled it at the living room. Renjun came back with a ringing phone.

Kun answered the call with, “Are you okay? I’m in a meeting with Doyoung and Taeil hyung, I’ll call later,” in the speaker, Jaemin cuts him off with, “Hyung can you put us on speaker right now, it’s urgent.” And slid the medicine and the glass of water towards Renjun and gestured him to drink, the elder complied.

“What’s wrong Jaemin?” Taeil spoke with concern.

“Doyoung hyung,” Jaemin didn’t answer his uncle, he needs to get to the point. “You heard about the illegal entry of Koreans at China this morning right?” Doyoung confirmed.

“When did you hear about Ten hyung’s stolen handgun design in the black market?” Renjun asked with urgency in his voice.

“Around four thirty in the morning, why?” Taeil questioned.

“How did Ten hyung found out about it?” Jaemin asked this time.

“We never had any information about the design existing in the black market for eight months now, and Hyuck and I never stopped looking for it, how come we suddenly heard of his design being made into guns when only Ten hyung can make those complicated design real?” Renjun reasoned out, everyone was tuned in at the black market, not for legal purpose but the black market is the biggest place to get data and information from, a place where laws and ethics are inexistent.

“Ten just barged in my office and explained that his design is suddenly being sold in Hong Kong,” Taeil supplied.

“No Renjun’s right. Rumours would be around that there is an intricate gun design being sold but locating where the trade would happen can take up to weeks even with a wide source, months if the article belongs to the government or in our case, high profiled organization who also runs the black market.” Doyoung explained.

“Hyung can you reach Ten hyung?” Jaemin grabbed his phone as he probe.

“I can’t reach him since they landed. Even Chenle didn’t have any update when I clearly instructed him to update every two hours.” Doyoung confirmed.

“I’ll call the China branch for any news,” they heard the seat being pulled as Taeil excuse himself, “Doyoung, track and trace their last whereabouts and give me an update,” they heard Doyoung agree, “Kun, contact Johnny, tell him to send Hyunjin and Yangyang to Ten’s team’s last location and make sure to keep their line open so we’re aware of their real time situation.”

“Jaemin, honey, can you come to the headquarters right now?” Taeil continued.

“I’ll come too,” Renjun cuts off.

“Are you feeling better now? Your health is important too.” His uncle’s adamant in Renjun’s condition.

“I’m fine hyung, it’s not like I’m going to do any straining activities.” Renjun assured.  
  
“We’ll be there uncle in ten.” And the call was cut.

֎֎֎

The moment Jaemin and Renjun arrived at the headquarters, they went straight to the Intelligence department, specifically, in the technical team, the room is filled with computers and notorious black and white hat hackers. Their eyes landed on two slim figures in front of the biggest monitor on the wall, Doyoung was giving orders here and there to trace and track while Kun was communicating with Johnny and his team whose location was shown on the other half of the big monitor.

“Hyung is there anything we can help?” Jaemin stepped up, disturbing the frantic Doyoung.

“There is,” he pointed at the Moonbin, one of the best hackers, “Renjun, cooperate with Moonbin with whatever information you’ve gathered regarding the stolen design since you and Hyuck are the ones who were looking for it.” Renjun nodded and ran towards the boy.

“Jaemin,” Kun called, “Get ready, you’re flying to Hong Kong right now. Taeil hyung approved of it.”

֎֎֎

The moment Jaemin landed to Hong Kong, he was greeted by Yangyang, and the boy is still smiling despite the situation. “Hyunjin was following their traces,” they get inside the car. “Their last location was in a casino, Hyunjin is waiting for us there.” Yangyang handed him a translator and an earpiece.

The drive was short and Jaemin’s pretty sure that Yangyang went above the speed limit but no police stopped them, his uncle must’ve informed them already. The casino is big and loud, looking like an ordinary gambling den from the outside. Jaemin’s eye caught the bulge in some men’s waist, indicating that this is from a normal casino.

Jaemin was dressed in a white dress shirt and slacks with a dress shoes, Yangyang is in red coat, black fitted pants and snickers. Hyunjin was dressed in a more formal manner than Jaemin.

“The casino is just the face, there’s a bar at the eighth floor separating the gambling floors and the hotel,” Hyunjin briefed, “I saw a few familiar faces.”

“They are also selling rape drugs at the bar,” Yangyang added, “But it’s not all, there hallucinogenic drugs on their vast menu,” the amusement linger in his voice. “Can you believe they have a menu for first time users and those who are into more ‘adventures’?” he quoted as they get into the lift.

“So this place is where the drugs are retailed,” Hyunjin nodded at Jaemin’s realization.

“We are not the only organization in this building,” he warned.

“Our Chinese branch is here, uncle Taeil relied them the incident and asked for back up,” Jaemin informed.

“Not just them,” Yangyang was the one that cuts him, “Some middlemen and brokers from the profiles in our project is here,” Jaemin’s hand automatically reached for the army knife in his pocket, disguised as a lighter.

“Ten hyung did really fell into their trap,” Jaemin squeezed the lighter in his palm.

“No he didn’t,” Hyunjin depended, “We wouldn’t be here if Ten hyung simply fell into their trap.” The elevator door opened and Jaemin was hit by a strong smell of alcohol mixed with sweat and smoke.

“Ten hyung probably found out about it and left their trace in this place specifically,” Yangyang added. “He’s the master of weaponry, drugs and human trafficking is out of his specialty.” Jaemin smiled at it.

“Chenle played a big part of it too,” Hyunjin whispered, they stayed close to each other as Yangyang wander around, “For someone who isn’t part of the planning team, he manage to recognize those brokers and deemed them suspicious, leaving them his own tracker.”

“So even if they got caught, we’ll know whom to come after,” Hyunjin nodded at Jaemin.

“And if they’re ever imprisoned somewhere that tampers every frequency, only his signal can be seen.” Hyunjin continued.

Jaemin and Hyunjin sat an elevated corner of the club, observing the people partying and looking for the brokers. “Chenle’s signal also disappeared before I came here,” he announced.

“This place tampers every tracking device,” Hyunjin answered, “Hyuck and Ten hyung’s tracker stopped somewhere in the city square but Chenle’s kept moving, the signal was cut when he entered at the south entrance of this building and haven’t exited.”

“That would only mean that one of their abductors is either here or below.” Jaemin continued.

“It’s not below,” Hyunjin corrected, “I’ve seen Lucas, Xiaojun and Hendery there, Chinese agents, they’ve seen brokers for firearms and are already in their tails,” Hyunjin sipped his cocktail drink, “One of their agents were also taken along with Ten hyung’s team while undercover. They’ll let us know if there’s anyone suspicious from the floors below.”

“This target is way bigger than everyone expected,” Hyunjin nodded at the comment.

Jaemin saw Yangyang walking to their way from the distance, he didn’t seat along with Hyunjin and Jaemin, instead, he stand behind Jaemin’s chair and suddenly said in a loud voice, “Wow that girl is so hot,” Hyunjin raised his brow while Jaemin followed his sight. There’s a girl, petite with long silky black hair dancing in the middle of the dance floor, a very familiar face to Jaemin.

Jaemin made his way to the girl, when he closed the distance, he circled his arm to the girl’s waist but she swats his arm, away, confusing Jaemin. She walks away from him but not before subtly handing a small pill in his palm. Jaemin get the memo; ask the bartender for the ‘rape drug’ and ask them for a room. He’s glad Xiyeon trust him enough to make him do this.

Jaemin went back to their seat. “Did you find out anything?” Hyunjin asked.

“She has a plan to get us one of those barred hotel rooms,” Jaemin showed the small pill in his hand, Hyunjin stared at it and nodded.

“I’ll try to get us the room,” both of them left the couch leaving a hint for Yangyang, who was busy interacting (read: flirting) with everyone he passed by.

Jaemin and Hyunjin went to the centre bar; the bartender gave Jaemin a knowing look. “What can I help you young gentlemen with?” the bartender’s smile didn’t disappear but the smile looked fake to Jaemin.

Jaemin looked at Xiyeon, who was talking with one of her ‘friends’, he saw the bartender trace his eyesight. “Any drinks you want?” with the question, Jaemin knew they couldn’t get any of what they came for.

Yangyang came to his side and slid the bartender a black card with navy blue and silver linings. It looks more like a room key to Jaemin. The bartender examined the card before tapping it in one of the drawers, he took a vial with a glistering blue liquid from it and slid the card back to Yangyang, who was sporting his usual shit eating grin which Jaemin mimics.

“In your most expensive drink,” Hyunjin ordered, the bartender complied. “With a room if you must,” he added in a low voice. When the bartender finished the drink, he placed the drink in a coaster, which is unusual, but when Jaemin took the drink, there’s a card under the coaster, silver grey and navy blue just like the card Yangyang used, but this card was engraved with numbers and letters; F705B314.

The bartender pointed at the western part of the bar, the corner isn’t as loud as the others. The three nodded and separated. Hyunjin and Jaemin went to Xiyeon while Yangyang waits by the couch near the west door.

Hyunjin gave the drink to Xiyeon while Jaemin talks to the other girl she was talking too, not to make them suspicious. Hyunjin turned his back from the bartender and the spot Xiyeon was located is a bit hidden than the rest, only the bartender and a few guards can see them. Hyunjin slowly spilled the liquid in the couch that’s in between him and Xiyeon while the girl Xiyeon is with changed the empty glass with the same drink Hyunjin spilled.

Xiyeon smiled at Hyunjin when he gave her the drink and took a small sip from it. Hyunjin ask a few questions in a small talk and Jaemin and the girl with Xiyeon is now on the dance floor. It was only a few minutes but she subtly forced him away from her, indicating for him to go to Hyunjin’s side; now with a ‘tipsy’ Xiyeon in arms.

“If I hit anything I will end your lives here.” Xiyeon warned in a voice barely whispered.

Hyunjin chuckled and Jaemin just smiled. They met with Yangyang and the door opened when he tapped his card in the door. Jaemin picked Xiyeon up bridal style while she dangled her limbs, still trying to fool everyone that can see them. They found out that the door was an elevator, Hyunjin tapped the key card that the bartender handed to them and the elevator moved.

When the elevator opened, it is completely different from the loud and smelly bar; the place is neat and cream coloured. The hallway is empty, no other presence is detected except for theirs; but it is filled with cameras watching their every move.

They arrived at the room that has F705 and Hyunjin tapped the card again to open the door. The room is clean and simple, but there are cameras in every corner. Hyunjin and Yangyang immediately unplugged them and made sure that it’s off; Jaemin gently lay Xiyeon down the bed and join the two in hunting cameras: in the ceiling, behind the tv, in the lamp on the bedside table, even the bathroom is filled.

Xiyeon sprung from the bed and lunched at Jaemin, “I missed you Nana!” and Yangyang laughed at Jaemin’s shocked expression.

“Yeah yeah I missed you to but we need to find my colleagues,” Jaemin tried to remove Xiyeon’s arms around his neck. Jaemin is glad to see her too after a year and a half but his priority is locating his friends and hyung.

“Fine,” Xiyeon loosened her grasp and drag Jaemin to sit on the bed beside her; she props her legs on top of Jaemin’s and placed her phone on the coffee table, for everyone to see. She played a video when Yangyang and Hyunjin settled around the phone. “This man is the one that distributes the drug from the bar to other hotels in the area,” he pointed at a lean looking man that’s quite good looking. “Just today, after we received your call, we found out that this building is the source of drugs in the whole Hong Kong and east China,” she continued to explain. “The source of the drugs that are distributed from this hotel is still unknown.”

“I found from one of the staff from the casino below that they offer prostitutes as a ‘companion’ for gamblers in exchange of cash,” Hyunjin added. In a span of a day, they found the building that distributes drugs and humans in Hong Kong, but still no information about their supplier.

“Lucas is already dealing with that so let’s focus on clues we have on Ten hyung’s team location,” Yangyang cuts off.

“Wait,” Xiyeon grasps Jaemin’s shoulder, “The master craftsman that they were talking about was Ten?”

“What did you hear about the craftsman?” Jaemin’s heart is raging from nervousness.

“Something about their plan being in action soon since the person who made the design is with them,” Xiyeon let go of Jaemin in favour of her phone. “Signal’s non-existent in this place we need to find the man.”

“I’ll go back to the club,” Jaemin announces as he remove Xiyeon’s legs in his, holding only her ankles.

“I’ll come,” Hyunjin stood up from his seat.

The moment Jaemin opened the door, he saw man smiling at him and felt a slight pain in his neck. The last thing he remembered was Yangyang and Hyunjin fighting off some men who entered the room.

֎֎֎

“Idiots, you should’ve at least found some lead before being taken,” Jaemin’s head is throbbing and the high pitched nagging of whom his brain recognized as Donghyuck is not helping. The rope enclosing his body restricts his movement; he really wants a good stretch.

“We did found some leads you know,” Hyunjin defended, “You should’ve at least sensed something wrong before jumping into a ship you know,” Hyunjin added, Jaemin didn’t know if it’s anger or annoyance that laced his voice.

“I didn’t ask to be saved,” Hyuck bites back.

“We’ll we’re not here to save you but Ten hyung AND Chenle,” Hyunjin’s argues.

“Can we please figure out where we are instead of arguing?” Yangyang exasperatedly requests.

“Hyung are you okay?” Chenle whispered, a few feet away from Jaemin, “How’s your head? Does it hurt?” Jaemin grunts and pulled his head up, gaining the attention of the three arguing people.

“And he’s awake,” Hyuck announced.

“Thanks Hyuck, I’m fine, I hope you are too,” Jaemin made sure that his sarcasm is noticed.

Hyunjin and Yangyang chuckled at his antic and Hyuck’s grumbles. Jaemin looked around, he remembered being with Xiyeon before he blacked out and Yangyang must’ve sensed it when he reassured him, “We manage to make her escape, at least someone has to tell our tales, progress and how great we were,” it never failed to amuse Jaemin to find someone so positive and sarcastic amidst their life and death situation.

“Have you seen or heard of Sicheng hyung?” he asked Chenle, the boy furrowed his brows.

“He’s taken along Ten hyung,” Donghyuck answered instead, “Something about him being able to make guns too, along with Ten hyung.”

“Oh Sicheng-ge is good with explosives, I don’t know about guns.” Jaemin agrees with Yangyang.

“How did they even find us in that room though,” Yangyang wonders, more likely to himself.

“Either they were alerted when we remove all the recording devices or we missed one,” Hyunjin answered.

“Well at least we don’t have to find Chenle and Hyuck,” Jaemin snickered, “We’re save from half the task of making sure they’re alive.”

“Now we need to find Ten hyung and maybe even Sicheng hyung,” Hyunjin sighed.

“We need to be out of the ropes first though,” Chenle suggested.

“It seems like we don’t need to move much,” Donghyuck was looking passed Jaemin. It was hard but he managed to turn his head to see Xiyeon sneaking in the window.

“How did you get here?” he doesn’t know if he should be worried or relieved of Xiyeon’s presence with them.

“We followed them,” he pulled an army knife from his thigh, all the eyes are suddenly away from her, “Xiaojun and Hendery were found while wandering around the casino and we ran to each other while escaping.” Jaemin is now free from the rope. “Lucas was waiting with a car in the parking lot and we manage to give an update,” she moved towards Chenle while Jaemin walks to Yangyang (he’s nearer than Hyunjin), “Uncle Taeil said he’ll send some agents but I doubt it’ll reach here in time,” a small thud was made from the window, Jaemin had worked with him before, “So today’s goal is to get out of here alive and leave the rescue of mister craftsman to our agency’s top agents.”

Xiaojun, the new comer, gestured something to the outside of the window, a black backpack covered the small window. “We didn’t know a lot would escalate in a span of twelve hours so we only got limited supply of ammunition,” he explained as he hand them each a nine millimetre pistol. Nothing ever beats the classic. He also gave them a few loaded magazines as back up.

“Ge have you located Ten hyung?” Chenle ask in mandarin.

“We didn’t,” Xiaojun placed his hands in Chenle’s shoulders, “But Doyoung hyung did, and an order was given for their rescue,” Chenle sighed; all of them did after hearing the news.

“Uncle Taeil’s order is for the five of you to be back in his palace breathing and in complete piece.” Xiyeon added, the boys smile. Getting yourself out is without worrying about anyone is easy; getting out with a group of people is a thousand times harder.

“Today’s goal is to comeback to Korea alive,” Hyunjin declared while checking his own pistol, “Mind your own and leave the others,” he looked at the people around.

“Run and don’t look back,” Yangyang nodded, “noted!”

Jaemin went to Chenle, the boy is stiff and his nervousness is evident. Jaemin placed his body in front of Chenle, he helped the boy gear and he hoped he made him feel safe.

“If anything,” he whispered to the boy, “Stay near me.”

Chenle nodded at him, “We’ll be okay, right hyung?” Jaemin wanted to coo at him, if their situation is better. He knew what it’s like to be on your first assignment, the anxiety and terrifying moments.

“The hyungs are here,” he smiled, “Just remember what Yang said, run and don’t look back.”

Jaemin mentally convince himself that they will be fine; because not even he is sure. Going on a war without weapon is a suicide. This is the highest paced war Jaemin’s (and probably everyone else in the room) ever been too in his whole life. So fast that neither of them are prepared but thank heavens aren’t flustered enough to make them lose their controls.

The door opened with Hendery and Lucas catching their breaths. “Ready?” Hendery asked and all of them nodded, except for Chenle, the boy is still in daze. Jaemin held his hand.

“Once you get out of this mess, I’m telling you,” Jaemin whispered as he guides the boy to stay in front of him, behind Hyunjin and beside Hendery, “There’s nothing that is going to scare you off.” The smile that creeps into Jaemin’s face was his usual ‘million dollar’ smile, “Especially if it’s well planned.”

Jaemin’s mind is occupied on how to get out of this mess alive; and the fact that he was rejected just before he got into it. He came into conclusion that life has some grudge on him that it never intend to let Jaemin be happy; it didn’t even gave him a chance to wallow over his broken heart. Now he might even get a few broken bones.

“Try to use your guns less,” Xiaojun reminded, “We don’t want all the attention on us, would we?”

Everyone nodded at it. They would want to escape with minimal attention to them; minimal attention would mean higher chance of surviving with little damage to them.

  
“Hyung,” Chenle whispered, Jaemin saw Hyunjin flinch, “I wasn’t train for physical combat as much as field agents are.” Jaemin saw Hyunjin held Chenle’s hand, probably as nervous as he is for the boy.

Hyunjin turned to face Chenle and Jaemin, “Think of nothing except to get yourself out of here, just yourself.” Jaemin nodded at it.

“Everyone in this room is experienced; even if the two of them are intels,”Jaemin pointed at Hendery and Xiaojun, “So don’t worry about anyone else; we’ll get back home. Along with Ten hyung.”

֎֎֎

The suggestion of using physical combat is only true for a few meters. The fact that they were still in the city near a port but far from a residence area didn’t help. The have lesser knowledge of the place (aside from the Chinese agents and Hyunjin), and the containers that surrounds them is definitely not helping. Jaemin felt like he’s in a maze and he doesn’t even know what’s on the other end of it.

Gunshots can be heard everywhere, some men are coming after them from the top of the containers. Jaemin was separated from them, he’s sure that they aren’t moving in groups. He’s worried about Chenle but he saw Hyunjin grabbed the boy’s wrist before they completely separate. Xiyeon also provided them with radios where they can communicate and he can hear them talking in a mix of Mandarin, Cantonese English and Korean. He knew some Mandarin and Cantonese but the fast talking is not helping, and the fact that some of them even use more than two languages caused him a bigger headache.

“South side of the port, there’s two speedboats parked,” Xiyeon announced, breathing ragged.

“Agents have arrived,” Xiaojun informed them, unlike Xiyeon’s his voice is calm as if he didn’t do any running. “They’ve surrounded the port but it’ll take them at least ten minutes to reach us.”

“Yangyang go to your seven o’clock and keep running,” Hendery ordered, voice calm yet urgent. “Donghyuck keep going straight, you’ll cross with Yangyang and go straight to the speedboat.”

“Which way should we go?” Chenle asked this time, catching his breath.

“You’re out of our range,” Xiaojun answered, “Describe what you see.”

“Near the boats in front of the orange container on top of the dirty blue one,” Hyunjin answered.

“Is there a black building with broken window on your right?” Xiaojun asked.

“Yes,” they heard a few exchange of gunshots after Hyunjin answered. Jaemin looked at his left and he saw the containers Hyunjin described along with the black building.

“I’m near them, which way should we go?” He roamed his eyes for the source of the gunshots. He saw a man aiming at Chenle but before he could fire at him, the man collapsed to the ground with a gunshot in his head.

“Go to your three o’clock Jaemin.” Hendery commanded, he’s now sure that the two of them is somewhere elevated that gave them access to see which direction to give.

Jaemin run to the opposite. When he reached Hyunjin and Chenle’s position, more gunshots are fired. When the sound of gunshots reduced, Jaemin gestured for them to run to the given direction; Hyunjin taking the lead and Jaemin moving last.

The speedboat is in their sight, a few meters away; but there’s only one instead of two. “There’s only one boat.” Hyunjin was the one that let them know.

“We’re already on sail,” Yangyang answered, “It can only take four people; Xiyeon, Lucas, Hyuck and I are inside.”

“What about Xiaojun-ge and Hendery-ge?” Chenle’s worried as the two doesn’t seem to have a plan on getting in the boat.

“Get inside; the back-up is here anyway so don’t worry about us.” Xiaojun reassured.

They are getting nearer to the boat when they heard Hendery screaming ‘stop’ through their earpiece. Instead they quicken their pace to lessen the gap; a big mistake.

There’s suddenly an explosion on their side and he grabbed Chenle and threw his body over the boy; instinctively. Hyunjin manage to get away unscathed as well. It took him a minute to recover. He didn’t know it was already too late. The smoke from the explosion masked the position of their opponent, making it difficult for the snipers to locate them.

There’s a man beside him with a rifle, aimed at him and Chenle. The moment he saw the muzzle aimed at Chenle, he pushed the boy away, towards what he reckoned was Hyunjin by the slim and tall figure.

Jaemin felt two piercing metal hit his left shoulder and his back. He heard multiple gunshots but none of it touched him. He felt an arm supporting him when he fell into his knees. Hyunjin was firing non-stop at the men surrounding him and Chenle was doing the same. Jaemin’s right arm can still function and he took that advantage to help the two for defense.

“Please tell me there’s no casualty on our side.” He heard Hendery on his earpiece despite the deafening sounds of gunshots.

He snickered, “Nope. If you can hear me then I am still alive.” He heard someone click their tongue in what he thought is annoyance.

With Chenle’s help, he managed to get up on his feet. They made their way to the speedboat once they received an order to run from Xiaojun. Hyunjin immediately starts the boats engine while Jaemin and Chenle removed the ropes from the dock.

They reloaded their guns and still kept their defense up in case.

Once they’re on a safe distance, Jaemin heard Yangyang and Hyuck nagging at him and Xiyeon asking if they’re okay; speaking all at the same time. He removed his earpiece and sighed; he felt a slight pain in his back and chest. ‘ _How can I forget I was hit, twice._ ’ He wondered while he remove his dress shirt that used to be white.

“Yes hyung he’s alive,” he heard Chenle speak to the mic, guessing that his friends are asking non-stop as Hyunjin also removed his earpiece off.

“Chenle, you know how to drive a boat right?” Hyunjin asked as he set it on autopilot. Chenle nodded and walked towards the wheel.

Hyunjin bend to get a small white toolbox below the chair Jaemin is seated.

“I don’t think you should remove the one on my chest,” Hyunjin looked at his wound and sighed.

“Xiaojun hyung,” Hyunjin said through the mic, “Can you get the medic to the harbour now?”

“They’re already there,” Xiaojun answered, “Yangyang also had a gunshot in his arm but it won’t kill him ( _but he’s being dramatic about it_ ),” Xiaojun shushed him, “Is Jaemin okay? Are any of you shot?”

“Jaemin hyung was shot on his left chest and back; Hyunjin hyung hit his waist in the metal pole,” Chenle supplied, knowing very well that the two would try to mask it as nothing fatal.

Jaemin feels dizzy, but he’ll never voice it out loud. Hyunjin dressed his wounds and is still pushing pressure on his left chest to stop it from bleeding, he felt bad for the other as he is also wincing from the pain in his waist. Jaemin knew telling the elder that he can manage his wound would only be in vain. Twenty minutes in the water and Jaemin felt his eyelids heavy.

“Close your eyes longer than five seconds and I’ll make sure you’ll close it forever,” Hyunjin threatened, Jaemin let out a faint snicker at it.

“Hyung we’re near, I can see them,” Chenle pacified, “Hold out for a few more minutes, hyung.”

Jaemin traced Chenle’s sight and saw a dock with a few ambulances and few familiar figures waiting for them. There’s also a speedboat coming to their way.

The last thing Jaemin remembered when they got out of the boat is Renjun coming to their way with his uncle Taeil, Doyoung hyung and Johnny hyung, and Xiyeon lunching herself to his side and he leaned on her for support. Then everything went black.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

If you ask Renjun how he’s feeling while, anxious is an understatement. When they arrived at Hong Kong, they immediately went to a harbour near Xiaojun and Hendery’s signal. The only update they get is from the drone that’s roaming around the port. It also captured how the explosion happened and it neither helped him nor the hyungs around him to be composed.

The first boat arrived to the harbour and Yangyang and Hyuck emerges, Hyuck with a few bruises and Yangyang with a bleeding arm. Their Johnny hyung and his Jun hyung ran towards them and made sure they get treated but they received protests when they were told to be sent to the nearest hospital. Johnny and Doyoung shoved them inside the ambulance, not taking any protests.

Chenle’s announcement of Jaemin being shot and Hyunjin being hurt made things worst; Taeil not hiding his distress, Yangyang and Hyuck were asking about Ten and Doyoung constantly checking on the site. Kun tried his best to stay calm under the adversary there were in but his trembling hand gives it away.

“Hyung they boat is in sight,” Doyoung announces and everyone gathered near the water, there’s also a girl with them that stayed near the edge of the dock, Lucas (he knew him when he trained in China for half a year) keeping her from falling off.

  
It took more than twenty minutes for the boat to be completely docked, with the help of the marines. Chenle walked out with Jaemin in his arms, the elder looks like a second away from being a rag doll, Hyunjin was holding his waist when he stepped out too. Renjun made his way to them.  
  
“Nana! Nana can you hear me?” The girl from earlier grabbed Jaemin’s torso and caresses the boy’s face trying to wake him up; eye’s glassy. Jaemin grunts at it and Taeil came with paramedics. Jaemin was sent to the hospital with the girl and Taeil, not minding anyone on the place.

Renjun’s eyes darted to Chenle, who’s covered with Jaemin’s blood and Hyunjin who leaned on him. He helped him board the ambulance with Chenle as the boy had a few bruises, worse than Donghyuck had.

“Jaemin hyung will be okay right?” Chenle broke the silence inside the ambulance.

“He will be,” Hyunjin assured him, “You saw how he kept himself conscious when his eyes are closing right?” Chenle nodded.

“Don’t worry,” he added, “Yangyang is the devil incarnate, I’m pretty sure he’ll bargain with death for his friend.” Hyunjin snickered at his comment.

“More like threaten death,” Hyunjin corrected, their jokes somehow made Chenle smile.

“I can picture Yangyang-ge doing that,” Renjun sensed that Chenle calmed a little about it. “Are you okay hyung?”

“I am, Chenle,” Hyunjin smiled at him, “It’s just a bruise and maybe a tensed muscle or two.”

The ride to the hospital only took twenty five to thirty minutes. When they arrived, Hyuck and Yangyang were in the corner of the emergency room, the nurse ushered Chenle to one of the beds while they took Hyunjin for an x-ray and some tests. Yangyang’s wound was dressed and Hyuck’s bruises were cleaned. The nurse that took Chenle was also cleaning his wounds.

“Renjun, do you where they took Jaemin?” were the first words Yangyang said when he saw him.

“He’s not here? His ambulance left before us.” he didn’t know where he is too since their ambulance left earlier.

“Hyung do you know which hospital they took Jaemin too?” Hyuck asks to Johnny who came back after settling their privacy with the hospital director.

“He’s taken to the hospital near the port since he lost too much blood,” Johnny is looking at his phone, not leaving the device out of his grasp. They were about to ask more question but Johnny cuts them off, “Doyoung followed them already, he’ll let us know Jaemin’s condition.”

Johnny turned away from them as the nurse excused him for some more paperwork. “Jaemin will be transferred in this hospital after they transfused him with blood,” he added before leaving them.

After almost half an hour, Hyunjin returned to them. Renjun felt left out; he’s the only one in that space that didn’t contribute to anything. Hyunjin held his hand as he lie down, he returned it with a smile.

A fine-looking man came to their corner, wearing a suit that made him stand out along with his visual. He handed them a sheet of paper each, except for Renjun. “Oh that’s rude of me,” even his voice is attractive, “I’m Lee Taeyong, I represent our agency in China.”

“Taeyong, can I have a minute?” Johnny interrupted. The man, Taeyong excused himself.

The sheet of paper that was handed to them contains some agreements: the men involved that were arrested will be subjected to the Chinese law; damage to properties will be shouldered by the Chinese government; the involvement of Korean agents will be noted however, anonymously; and all agents involve will have to give statement and teach organization shall have a copy of the said statements.

There are a lot of terms of privacy and such; words Renjun and the others are very much familiar. He heard Yangyang grunt and Hyuck sigh while Chenle read all of it while asking the terms he can’t understand in both English and Mandarin.

“Hyung,” Hyuck greeted when Taeyong came back, “You didn’t give us a pen to sign.”

“Wait I don’t have extra pens with me,” and he excused himself again. Renjun smiled at the scene, the man seemed perfect but a little clumsy, and it made his intimidating aura disappear. Just like how he remembered him when he was sent to China: the man welcomed him, poise on point until he tripped at his own feet a few seconds later.

Taeyong came back with the hospital’s pen and handed it to the four, “You’ve seen the same words all the time and I don’t want to explain it again,” Chenle raised his hand as Taeyong talks, “Sir, does this mean we’ll have to stay in Hong Kong or in mainland?” Taeyong smiled at him, seeing a new face.

“You’re going back to Korea and all the paperwork involved will be exchanged by the agencies,” he explained gently, “Of course after you’re treated.” Chenle nodded at his words and sign it, the other three already giving their agreements back.

“Johnny will handle all the paperwork while you’re here and Jaemin will be transferred today if his condition stabilizes.” He added before leaving them in favour of giving instructions to Johnny.

It only took Johnny thirty minutes to get them a highly guarded room with four beds and enough space to spare for their friends. It was already fifteen minutes past midnight and Jaemin is still not with them, their Johnny hyung assured them that he will be transferred soon; the reason why Chenle, Yangyang, Hyuck and him are still awake, talking to Mark, Jeno and Jisung over video call and assuring the others that they are fine. Hyunjin passed out from the painkiller he was given; his hip bone was fractured from the explosion.

At three and a half in the morning, the room was quiet; everyone was asleep and Renjun was woken up by the door opening and wheels turning.

Jaemin is still unconscious in the bed, Taeil smiled at him before passing him by to oversee Jaemin being transferred to bed. He left as soon as he saw him at ease; the girl stayed with Jaemin, clothes still stained with blood. She settled beside Jaemin and arranged his blanket. There’s something that pinched Renjun in the stomach; insecurities. He knew Jaemin had one relationship and his instinct is telling him it’s her.

Kun entered the room and handed Renjun some snacks and went straight to Jaemin’s bed. He handed the girl a paper bag to change her blood stained clothes. Kun smiled at her and turned to Renjun, “We’ll go back to Korea; with Taeil hyung and Doyoung, rely it to everyone for me,” he pats Renjun’s head.

“How’s Ten hyung and Sicheng hyung?” They haven’t seen the elders since they arrived to the hospital, Johnny and Taeyong were the only ones that faced them.

“Sicheng is already back to their headquarters and we’re taking Ten back to ours. They have a few bruises but nothing serious,” Kun looked around the room, “We’ll have to arrange your transfer too.” He closed the gap between them and kissed Renjun on his forehead, “Look after them okay?” Renjun can only hum to answer.

The moment Kun shut the door; the girl stood up from her seat and looked at him, “Do you mind looking after him for a while?” Renjun shakes his head, “I’ll just change my clothes.” She walked passed Renjun before turning and extending her hand, “I’m Xiyeon by the way.”

“Renjun,” and he shakes her hand, returning the smile.

She returned after sometime, hair tied in a messy bun, clothes and skin now clean from blood stain and her face didn’t change despite it not having any make up. ‘ _She’s really pretty_ ,” that’s all Renjun could think when she entered and sat beside Jaemin’s bed.

He opened the snack bag that Kun handed him and offered some biscuits to the girl, she smile and took the snacks and gave a small thank you before munching on it. Renjun just stared at her, then the unconscious Jaemin.

“Has he woken up?” his eyes are not leaving Jaemin’s face.

“Once when we’re in the ambulance going to the first hospital,” she answered as he caresses Jaemin’s hand. “But the doctor there assured that he’s stable and would wake up anytime soon.”

Their attention was caught by a grunting; Chenle who was sleeping in the opposite on Hyunjin’s bed woke up. He rubbed his eyes and Xiyeon smiled at him, his eyes went wide when he saw Jaemin on the bed, he almost trip when he hurriedly went to their side, waking Yangyang up as he hit his foot at Yangyang’s bed.

“He’s fine and will wake up soon so please calm down,” there’s bliss in Xiyeon’s voice despite the tiredness that’s evident on her face.

  
Donghyuck was woken up by the commotion, they all gather around Jaemin’s bed, Renjun, who was seating in between Hyunjin and Jaemin’s bed was cramped, with Hyuck and Chenle beside him and Yangyang beside Xiyeon.

“Phone,” Hyuck announced and ran to his bed to grab his and Chenle’s phone (Hyuck was sleeping on the same bed as Chenle), he opened it and started video calling Mark and Jeno, who were still stuck at Japan.

The ringing stopped and Mark popped from the screen, they heard a loud thud and Mark laughing at a groaning Jeno in the background. Donghyuck didn’t waste a second and showed them the sleeping Jaemin. 

“He’s really fine Mark,” Xiyeon assured Mark on the other side of the line, “Nana won’t ever lose to anyone.”

“I know, I’m pretty sure he’ll either sweet talk or bullshit his way out of death’s grasp and run while laughing like a maniac,” Yangyang and Jeno snickered at Mark’s comment.

“How much you’ll bet he’ll try both,” Yangyang added.

“It’s more like you ge threatening death himself to let Jaemin hyung go,” Renjun smiled at Chenle’s remark, they’ve talk about it earlier to loosen the boy up.

“Eleven out of ten Yangyang would do that,” Mark added.

“And you’re more likely to negotiate with him,” Jeno agreed at Xiyeon’s comment. Knowing Mark, he’ll settle it in the calmest manner. “He won’t leave,” Xiyeon looked at Jaemin, then Mark through the phone and smiled, “He still has an unfinished business right?”

Mark, Jeno and Yangyang laughed at the statement; Yangyang’s eyes diverted to Renjun’s sleepy ones.

Renjun felt Hyunjin move, hands automatically holding the latter’s. They didn’t make much movement, not to disturb the others; Hyunjin gently pulled Renjun to his bed. “Sleep,” he whispered, Renjun nodded and his eyelids felt heavy but something in his chest felt heavier. Hyunjin placed his arm on Renjun’s back to prevent him from falling.

Renjun fell asleep at Hyunjin’s bed while the four people he was sharing the room with were chatting; he realized he hasn’t slept a wink since he woke up with Jaemin at their apartment.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

When Jaemin opened his eyes, his head is still throbbing and his body felt like he’s been hit by a truck. His eyes landed at Xiyeon, who was organizing her stuffs in a paper bag.

“Hey,” her smile is infectious, Jaemin’s lips automatically curled upwards, “I’m glad you’re awake but the headquarters called and I have to leave,” she explained.

“Thank you,” his voice is still raspy and he almost whispers the words. Xiyeon bent down and kiss his forehead and bit him goodbye.

“I’ll try to come back tonight,” Jaemin nodded, “Anything you want?”

“Wonton and shrimp dumplings?” Xiyeon laughed at his words.

“That’s a very Nana thing,” she sat on his bed, “If I can’t make it before you go back, I’ll make sure to send it.”

It’s still early, as everyone in the room is still asleep (he checked the time). He didn’t intend to but his eyes landed on the sleeping figure on the bed beside his; an arm keeping him in place as he tangled his limbs to the other’s. There’s a pang in his chest, something that’s not as superficial as the fresh wound it has.

‘ _Ugh you don’t have any rights to feel jealous if that’s what you’re feeling_ ,’ he reminded himself, ‘ _he’s not yours and you’re not dating_ ,’ he sighed, ‘ _not even near_.’

His thoughts were disturbed by the door opening and Johnny emerging from it. He handed him a piece of paper with agreement on it and he signed it, “I’ll try to get us back home tonight,” he said before leaving to get them breakfast.

There’s a rustling on his opposite side and Yangyang’s eyes were on his, “Are you really awake or this is just e dreaming?” Jaemin snickered at his friend, Yangyang is a dead sleeper and him waking up early is rarer than the blue moon. 

“Good morning to you too, Yang,” he saw Yangyang bounce in his bed awake.

“Dude you scared the hell out of us yesterday,” he whispered screaming while making his way to Jaemin’s bed.

“For the record, the situation we were yesterday was scarier,” Yangyang hummed in agreement and continued to check Jaemin, hands flying all over his body. Jaemin caught one of his hands as it travels south, “Yangyang it’s uncomfortable.”

Yangyang hit him in his right arm, “You are not allowed to do that again!”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow at him, “Have you forgotten we kill for a living?” Yangyang rolled his eyes at him, “We always play hide and seek with death what are you on.”

“Then, I don’t know,” Yangyang crossed his arms, “out run him or something.”

“And I did!” He didn’t intend to but his voice is a bit louder, waking the others up.

“Hyung!” Chenle was over him in a matter of second, accidentally hitting Jaemin’s wound and he held his breath as the wound stings.

“Chenle I know you’re really glad to see me right now but I think my wound just opened,” Chenle moved away while Yangyang moved closer to him. Jaemin didn’t saw the smaller boy from the other bed move to press the call button as he said about his wound.

Their ‘reunion’ was disturbed by a doctor and two nurses who came with a trolley full of disinfectant.

“Excuse me boys, I need to check his condition first,” the doctor excused as he undress Jaemin’s wound, bleeding from being hit earlier. “Lean forward Jaemin-si,” and he examined the wound in his back, it doesn’t sting as much as the one in his chest.

“Mr. Liu, I need to clean your wound,” the nurse was playing a tug of war with Yangyang, the boy not leaving Jaemin’s side while the nurse was pulling his uninjured arm.

The doctor gave Yangyang a fatherly smile, the boy beamed as he returned the smile, the doctor isn’t that old, maybe in his mid-forties and he has a really friendly aura. He turned to the nurse, “I’ll handle it.” the nurse nodded and turned to Hyuck and Chenle; the other nurse was mending Hyunjin.

Jaemin just realized that Renjun is now awake at is looking at the doctor’s hands on his wound; on his bare chest. Jaemin is quite proud of his body, his proportion is perfect and his body is toned; but he suddenly felt conscious, there are scars all over his body; from past missions, trainings and his clumsiness that usually ended up with an open wound.

The door opened again and Johnny appears with Taeyong and hands full of paper bags. “Can he get a clearance today?” Taeyong asked the doctor as he placed the paper bags in Yangyang’s empty bed.

“He can, I’ll just dress the wound tighter to minimize the bleeding,” he finished dressing Jaemin’s wound and gestured at Yangyang to come to the foot of Jaemin’s bed. “They’ll travel via air right?” Johnny nodded at the question, “I’m assuming everyone in this room also knows how to treat gunshot wounds,” he roamed his eyes, Jaemin didn’t know if it was pity or amusement that linger in his stare but they returned it either with a nod or a sheepish smiles. “What time would you need the clearance?”

“Before nine at night,” Taeyong placed two bottled water in Chenle’s bed (which he shared with Donghyuck), “The plane needs to leave before midnight.”

The doctor then cleaned and dressed Yangyang’s wound as Taeyong gave him instructions in Cantonese on what to put in the document. The doctor and nurses excused themselves, with Taeyong following.

His attention came back to the boy, who is now in between his and Hyunjin’s bed, as he put a tray on his bed after placing one on Hyunjin’s. Everyone’s meal is the same: toasts, fruits and coffee or hot chocolate; Johnny placed a bowl in front of Jaemin, not the same rectangular ones the other received and a plate of dumplings, “I was threatened to give you this,” Yangyang laughed and took a dumpling.

“Thank you hyung,” Jaemin grab the cover of his wonton and place quarter of the shrimp dumpling there and pass it to Renjun, he saw how the other hesitated but Hyunjin thanked him and ate a piece. Chenle and Hyuck are now on his bed, eating his breakfast.

“Shouldn’t it be me eating since I just had a life and death experience?” there’s no malice in his voice but he just want to at least taste the soup the two are devouring, he came to Hong Kong only to be taken as a hostage, got shot and is going back without even having a taste of his favourite foods.

“Hey, we also had a life and death experience,” Donghyuck retaliated as he takes a piece of dumpling to his mouth. Jaemin did the same, scared that they might finish even the dumplings.

His eyes landed on Renjun, the boy was smiling as he converse with Hyunjin and takes a bite of his toast.

֎֎֎

The hospital stay was suffocating Jaemin, with his feelings everywhere and the source was just an arm away, with his first love and best friend. He can’t confide to Yangyang or message Mark about it; Yangyang was on the same room and Mark is still under an assignment. Telling Hyuck about it is suicide and he’s worried about Chenle who’s still blaming himself even after everyone reassured him that it’s not his fault at all.

They were seated on a military plane, Yangyang by his side, Chenle on Yangyang’s side and Hyuck, Hyunjin and Renjun to their front. He wanted to take another flight back when he saw Renjun put his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. He didn’t know if Yangyang was annoying him or comforting him when he did the same, Chenle snickering at the side.

“You smell something,” Yangyang whispered.

“Even if I don’t take a bath for a week, I won’t smell,” he whispered back.

“Oh I recognized it,” Yangyang leaned closer to his ears and in a sing sang voice he said, “~jealousy~,” then continued to laugh like a maniac, Chenle didn’t even bother to hold his high pitched laugh.

“Seems like Chenle has recovered,” Johnny walked through the aisle from the cockpit to take a seat behind them, “psychologically.”

“Hyung you underestimates your agents’ mentality,” Yangyang acted as if he’s offended.

“You’re not my agent Yang.”

“I should’ve rejected you when you drag me to China; you even left Woojin hyung there, hmph!”

“Woojin _has_ to stay,” Johnny corrected, “And it’s you who was eager to go when I was about to call for someone else.”

“I think anyone would have a fast psychological recovery when you put Yangyang and Donghyuck in the same room,” Renjun joked, “You’ll forget about the trauma out of annoyance.” Chenle laughed at the comment.

“That’s right,” he confirmed, “they joked around too much I forgot I was hurt too.”  
  
“I knew I bring good in this world,” Haechan boasted, Renjun gagged in response, earning a laugh from everyone in the planes, including Jaemin who’s holding his chest from laughing.

The two hour plane ride is dreading (after the initial fun); Yangyang teasing him by mimicking Renjun: whenever he asks Hyunjin if he’s fine from seating for so long or Renjun resting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Jaemin wanted to push Yangyang out of the plane and into the water below them.

The moment they reached Korea, his uncle Taeil is waiting for them at the runway with Kun and Jisung. When Jaemin met Jisung’s eyes, through the plane window, there’s fascination written all over it before turning into worry. Jaemin smiled at him before looking into his uncle, relief written all over his face.

Hyuck was the first one to get off of the plane followed by Chenle, then Hyunjin with Renjun as support; Yangyang giving him kissy faces and puppy eyes. Jaemin has had enough of teasing and decided to play along with him; he also made kissy faces (Johnny clearly amused by Jaemin’s response but it wasn’t far from the usual clingy and whiny Jaemin they always see) and Yangyang screamed when Jaemin’s lips touched the side of his lips, earning an unsolicited laugh from Jaemin and Johnny (Jaemin almost choking as his wounds suddenly hurts).

Jaemin didn’t know Renjun was looking at them the whole time (Johnny knows).

֎֎֎

Three days after they landed to Korea, Jaemin can finally go back to work. After his uncle gave an order that none of them (Yangyang and Hyunjin) are allowed inside the headquarters during that time, Yangyang decided to cave in their apartment; giving Jaemin an annoying companion but a companion nonetheless.

The three whole days went from “Jaemin let’s clean each other’s wounds,” to “Jaemin don’t you miss Renjun?” and Jaemin’s ever so long patience suddenly got cut short. The whole time he’s not doing any work, he mopes at the fact that Renjun rejected him right before he went to Hong Kong.

The second day was the worst; Yangyang not knowing how to even cut an onion, Jaemin had to cook for the both of them (Yangyang just pestered at what he wanted in the stew and what he doesn’t). The kitchen ended up a mess.

“I like you more than Hyunjin,” Yangyang announced as he takes a spoonful of rice. Jaemin’s face was painted with grimace, he felt offended. Yangyang threw a piece of leak at him. “Not romantically idiot, as a friend.”

“Thanks for friend-zoning me too,” Yangyang laughed at his response. He told Yangyang everything and the younger video called Mark to rely the news.

“He didn’t _reject_ rejects you,” Yangyang looked at him; the floating oil in his stew suddenly looks really interesting. “He said he doesn’t want to be in a relationship, commitment, and not for you to fuck off you know.”

“I haven’t even properly confessed to him,” Jaemin has his whiny voice now, not afraid to show his vulnerable side to his friend. “He rejected me even before I could. He already put a big back off wall for me to see.”

“Maybe he’s just too overwhelmed from your crazy antics,” Jaemin knew he is trying to soothe him but Jaemin doesn’t need false hope, he’d rather sulk about it and move on.

“No,” he straightens his back, “instead of pitying me,” Yangyang’s forehead creases, “help find a way to move on.”

“How did you move on from Xiyeon?”

“I didn’t,” Yangyang tilted in head, Jaemin sighed. “It’s mutual agreement that what we had is just infatuation and we were better of as friends.”

“And the skinships?” there’s an accusation in Yangyang’s tone.

“I’m clingy to everyone I’m comfortable with and she is too.” The smile on Yangyang’s face screams danger and Jaemin’s instinct is telling him to run and hide.

“So you wouldn’t mind if someone cling to you in public?” the shit eating grin on his face just widens.

“I don’t,” Jaemin didn’t know he would regret it.

֎֎֎

The moment Jaemin entered the headquarters, Yangyang has been latched to him. A taste of his own medicine? Like how Jaemin clings to his hyungs whenever he needed attention or affection. But Jaemin is Jaemin, he would always welcome affection in any kinds or forms.

“Jaem, Mark hyung is coming back thus afternoon,” he started as he hook his arms to Jaemin’s, “since we’ve finished our report,” the evil smile is back on his face, “let’s play a prank on him.”

“And I’ll be the sacrifice to this prank, aren’t I?” he likes the idea of plating some prank but if Yangyang is the one behind it, the prank would leave at least an emotional trauma.

“There’s no one else to play the most important part.” He doesn’t even know where Hyuck came from but the boy’s arm is already in his shoulder.

“You,” Jaemin muttered, being surrounded by two devils isn’t what Jaemin imagined his comeback would be.

They brief him of the prank, Jaemin will pretend that he’s hurt and make Mark, the worry wart, worried.

֎֎֎

Jaemin hates his friends. He’s now alone in the infirmary with Renjun. He fell to his friends reverse prank on him. When Mark came into the training hall, Jaemin made his Oscar worthy acting, not knowing Renjun and Jeno was with him. Mark and Jeno aren’t the best liars either, he has known Mark all his life and Jeno doesn’t really changed much, the two’s obviously bad acting makes him wants to throw a shoe at.

What he didn’t know was Renjun’s obliviousness. While the two were screaming their ‘worry’ at Jaemin, Renjun ran to his side, clearly worried. He helped Jaemin up (he wanted to be one with the floor) and brought him to the infirmary.

The doctor gave him some painkiller and checked his (bleeding) wound. He tried to lift himself up to seat only to be pushed back down, full force.

“The doctor said you shouldn’t move a lot,” he ordered. Jaemin was about to protest but the boy glared at him; he sighed and just lied on his right side, facing the boy (staring at the floor, looking at the boy would be too much for his heart).

The door opened and Taeil came with Yuta (he just came to check if Jaemin is still alive). “Stay at home today,” his uncle is beside him now, “You’ve finished the report already and all seven of you will be removed from the project.”

“Why? We’re progressing with the project, having more people in it would help gather more information at lesser period of time,” Jaemin reasoned.

“Jaemin,” Yuta started, “we’re telling all of you to pull back from the assignment because it’s hurting our pride. “ Taeil nodded, “We felt so negligent that you’re all hurt because we aren’t capable enough to work on it by ourselves.”

“During the whole situation, we found out that China is also after the same target. We’ll cooperate with each other, along with the Japanese counterpart.” His uncle caresses his hair, “We have more people for the project now; and we can’t afford to lose one of our young agents due to our carelessness can’t we?”

Jaemin sighed; he saw Renjun slumped back in his chair, contemplating to their words as well.

“Can you take him home Renjun?” He doesn’t know why his uncle has to ask Renjun out of all people in the organization. “Mark and Jeno have to make reports about their trip, Yangyang and Donghyuck wouldn’t be much of help either.” Renjun nodded and Taeil handed him a piece of paper.

The ride back home was deafening. Jaemin wanted to wail to his Johnny hyung or Jaehyun hyung about how he was rejected when he’s taking care of a sick Renjun and how he was ignored during the hospital stay and the plane ride.

The taxi stopped in front of an apartment complex. Jaemin lead the way to their building and apartment. Jaemin opened the door and plopped down the couch, he’s so lost in his thought he didn’t know he fell asleep.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Renjun isn’t really that into the project, he wanted to help, yes but he believes in their hyungs’ decision to take them out. He also believes they are capable of finishing it with no casualty. Jaemin doesn’t seem to take it as easy as he did. The whole ride to the place, Jaemin made himself small and sulk in the corner of the backseat. For someone taller than Renjun, Jaemin looked childlike by how he huffs on the way to the apartment. 

Renjun is definitely not used to this Jaemin; it’s his first time seeing him like this. The cool and perfect Jaemin that walks around with a certain air of confidence that demands respect is gone. Renjun’s worried that it affected the boy mentally. He fished his phone out of his pocket and messaged someone who knows Jaemin well.

Renjun:

**we’re on the way to taeil hyung’s house, jaemin is sulking beside me from the news**

Hyuckie:

**give him a hug**

Renjun:

**i’m serious, he isn’t talking at all!**

Hyuckie:  
**i’m not kidding! jaemin’s mood changes fast whenever someone is affectionate to him**

**see it for yourself, he will automatically reboot to his usual idiotic self**

His attention came back to the boy who’s opening the door. He wanted to ask of he’s fine but Jaemin left him outside and threw his body to the couch. Renjun’s body went in autopilot in an attempt to stop his body from slamming but went in vain. Jaemin melted into it, few minutes later and he’s hearing soft snores from Jaemin, a smile crept into his face.

Renjun isn’t the type to intrude into other people’s place but the owner of the house is sleeping (in a very uncomfortable position) and Renjun is hungry, he hasn’t even eaten breakfast, and it’s past lunch.

Unlike their apartment, Jaemin’s fridge has a lot of side dishes in small containers. They also have more fruits and vegetables, he was told Jaemin always make sure to go home every other day if not every day. He isn’t the best cook so he settled with ramyeon and pulled some side dishes.

When he came back to the living room, Jaemin’s lying on his stomach; his left arm dangling and he’s facing right. Renjun is expecting him to wake up with a stiff neck.

“Jaemin,” he poked the boy’s waist, “get up.”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm,” he can’t understand whatever the younger is mumbling and he poked the boy again.  
  
“Jaemin, go to your room,” there’s no movement at all. He wanted to pull the boy up but he’s right arm is under him and he can’t put any force to his left.

“NA JAEMIN GET YOUR ASS UP!” Jaemin jolted from the couch, hitting his foot at the coffee table in the process. It took a few seconds before the pain hit him and his hands flew to his neck and foot. Renjun went back to the kitchen to get some hot compress, to relax the boy’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be fine now. You don’t need to stay.” He is definitely avoiding Renjun’s eyes.

“I was told to stay by Taeil hyung, I only listen to them.” Jaemin furrowed his brows. “Where’s your first aid kid? We need to change your wound’s bandage.”

“First cabinet in the kitchen,” he mutters as Renjun made his way back. He felt Jaemin follow him, the boy sat in stool and reached for a peach on the table.

“Take your shirt off,” it didn’t registered to him his words until he saw Jaemin froze, peach stuck in his mouth and ears reddening. His face and neck also felt hot. “How do you clean a wound on your back with your clothes?”

Jaemin took his shirt off shyly. Never in his wildest imagination had this ever happened.

Renjun took off the old dressing and rub some iodine solution to sanitize it before putting a new clean cover. While he’s at it, the scars all over Jaemin’s back didn’t go unnoticed. There are some scars that looked like different sizes of knives and some stitch wounds that came from bullets. He definitely has more scars than Renjun, ‘ _well, he’s already having assignments while I’m still training_ ’.

What caught his attention among the scars was the one below his nape. It wasn’t from bullets or knives but something round and small, like an oversized needle. His finger unconsciously grazed it, Jaemin flinching at the touch, “Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s the reason why we’re all kicked out of the assignment,” Jaemin whispered, to Renjun, it seemed like he’s still blaming himself.

“How so?’ Renjun turned Jaemin’s body towards him; his face flushed at the site of the Jaemin’s toned body. No matter how much Renjun worked out, his body never seemed to form any muscle. Jaemin’s torso is also covered with scar but lesser than the number in his back. He repeated the cleaning process on the younger’s chest wound.

“That’s where they injected the drug that I was subjected to while undercover.” There is something in Jaemin’s voice that Renjun didn’t catch.

“It can also be a proof that you’re alive and well,” he reached for the tape, Jaemin handed a section to him, he sighed and continued. “You being down like this is unlike _Jaemin_ ,” he chuckled at his own words, Jaemin did the same.

“What would be something _Jaemin_?” Renjun felt light when there’s delight in Jaemin’s voice.

“I don’t know,” he finished dressing Jaemin’s wound, “All I know is that he’s the human embodiment of affection, as per Hyuck and Yangyang, and that he is too positive for his line of work.”

Jaemin laughed heartily, Renjun smiled at the sight. He hasn’t heard Jaemin laughed since the incident of ‘confession’.

“I guess so,” Renjun handed him his shirt, “I just feel so useless not being able to help.”

“You’re helping them by not helping them.” Jaemin made a confused sound from the back of his throat. “We’re helping them by not making them worry and feel irresponsible whenever they send us instead of going themselves.”

Jaemin wore his shirt, “I can’t believe it has to be you telling me that.”

“Who else would,” he starts organizing the first aid kit, “stop expecting from our friends, Mark seems to be the only one with brain cells and he doesn’t even use it right.”

Despite the lighten atmosphere, Jaemin is still fidgeting with the peach he’s holding. “I hope you don’t mind but I helped myself with some ramyeon and side dishes.”

“It’s fine, I’m the only one who finishes them anyway,” he took a bite from the fruit again.

“Do you want to eat something that’s not fruits or sleep?” Renjun is tired too. He’s been running around since three of their all-rounder agents are at rest; there aren’t many assignments for them as there more senior agents who would take the job.

“Sleep sounds nice,” he sounded tired. Jaemin has exited the kitchen when he peaked from the wall, “Do you want to stay? If not just lock the door.” Renjun heard him scamper away from the kitchen but no door was shut.

Renjun organized the kitchen a little before returning to the living room. He thought Jaemin would be back to the couch but he’s nowhere to be found. The door opposite to the tv was open, it was shut earlier, ‘ _must be where Jaemin ran to_ ’.

He peeped through the gap and saw Jaemin lying like a star fish in his bed, eyes wide open. “I thought you’re going to sleep.”

“Are you here to babysit or something?” he grabbed a long pillow and latched at it like a sloth to a tree. Renjun wondered how he can make himself look small.

“I guess, you’re acting like a child,” Renjun leaned in the doorway, his phone buzzed.

Hyuckie:

**is he okay now?**

**mark hyung is worried he won’t eat at all**

**he said jaem won’t eat or sleep if there’s something bothering him**

Renjun:

**he took a bite from a peach and left it**

**now he’s having a staring competition with the wall**

Hyuckie:

**yang said he won’t sleep at all if he’s like that**

**reassure him that everything is fine and just trust the hyungs**

Renjun:

**i already did but my words just passed through his ears**

**he still thinks it’s his fault why were removed from the project**

Hyuckie:

**mark hyung said make him angry**

**scream at him and make him understand**

**when he sets his mind into something, you need to drill our point into his head**

**why do you thing taeil hyung sent you there instead of us?**

Renjun:

**fine**

**but he ended up strangling me it’s your fault**

Hyuckie:

**he would do that to everyone else except you**

**he couldn’t even hurt a fly**

Renjun:

**he kills people for a living**

**on top of it, he’s one of the best the agency has**

Hyuckie:

**you kill people for a living too**

Renjun:

**he’s better at combat than I am**

Hyuckie:

**JUST ASSURE HIM OR SOMETHING**

**DON’T COMEBACK HERE UNLESS THAT BOY IS FIXED**

**HIS GLOOMY ASS IS CONTAGIOUS**

**and he won’t listen to us**

Renjun:

**what makes you think he’ll listen to me?**

Hyuckie:

**we don’t make him sexually confused ;)**

**good luck jun, you’ll need it**

**go and get your future boyfriend :P**

**^ that’s from Hyunjin**

Renjun’s face was red, he’s definitely sure of it. Jaemin is still staring at the wall, Renjun looked at it too, curious of what makes it more interesting than him.

Hyuckie:

**hug him, that’ll pull him out of his trance hahahaha**

If Hyuck is with him, he would’ve hit the boy hard.

“Can we order some jajangmyeon or chicken?” Jaemin’s head turned to him, ‘ _you’re finally giving me attention, I can’t believe I lost to a wall’_.

“I can cook if you want,” he is already in a sitting position.

“Can you really?”

“You’ve tasted it before.”

“Yeah but that was Jaemin who cooked, I don’t know you.” Jaemin’s clearly confused. At least Renjun pulled him out from his self-pitying session.

“What am I, Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde?”

“You’re no doctor though.”

“Yeah I’m not; I don’t even have a college degree.”

“We can ask for it if we want.” Renjun thinks about it; does he really want to return to the normal world?

“The real world is boring, there’s no thrill in it.”

“You lived in a life full of thrill,” Jaemin is already on his way to one of the cabinets, “but you’re right, the normal world isn’t fun.”

“How’s it like?” Renjun didn’t know if he should turn around or not as Jaemin is undressing himself in favour of his sweatpants and oversized tee that looks very comfortable.

“The normal?” Jaemin hummed, “I don’t know. I never liked it there.” Jaemin tossed him a shirt.

“I’ve only used that shirt twice and it’s the smallest I have,” he pointed at the stain on Renjun’s shirt, “just place it in bed if you don’t want to change.”

Renjun changed his shirt when Jaemin exited the room. “How can this be the smallest he has when it’s still too big to me?” he monologues.

Renjun followed Jaemin to the kitchen (Jaemin internally cooed at how tiny Renjun looks in his shirt). “What will you cook today?”

“What do you want to eat?” Jaemin was scanning their fridge; he took some meat out.

“Samgyupsal sounds nice,” the meat on Jaemin’s hand really looked delicious, and he only had ramyeon today.

“What else do you want in?” he also takes some mushrooms from the chiller and a few parts of meat and some beef.

“Anything would do,” Renjun ran the water over the frozen meat, thawing them. Jaemin took the portable stove out and a grilling pan, Renjun took some kimchi and peppers from the chiller; a clear indication that Jaemin isn’t back to his usual bubbly self despite the smile he’s sporting.

Jaemin’s grilling the meat and places the cooked ones on Renjun’s bowl. He only saw the former ate two pieces covered in either salt or peppers. “Stop staring, you might fall in love at me,” and he winked at Renjun. He doesn’t know if he should be relieved that the younger could joke or annoyed at his jokes. He chose the first option; he doesn’t have the energy for the latter.

“Stop moping, I might hit you with this pan,” Jaemin’s hand stopped grilling.

“I’m not moping,” he tried to defend, voice sounded so offended (and in a whiny manner).

“You are,” Renjun accused, “you wouldn’t say that if you aren’t.”

“Let me sulk about it,” Jaemin took a bite of the red pepper, Renjun felt the spiciness in his mouth, “you stop grimacing.”

“Isn’t it too spicy?” he pointed at the pepper in Jaemin’s hand.

“It’s just fine.” Jaemin offered him a bite and Renjun moved his head away while shaking it in disagreement.

The meal went with Renjun frowning at Jaemin’s food (meat covered in salt or pepper paste or him munching on pepper itself) and throwing some snarky remarks to make the other annoyed but in vain. Jaemin just smiled at his comments or simply accepts it. Renjun’s not so long patience is running out.

‘ _Fuck it, I’m really about to throw my poise for this sulking boy_ ,’ and Renjun literally threw himself on Jaemin who is now lying on his bed (they washed the dishes together but Jaemin isn’t talking much, they also watched some shows and Jaemin’s sight just passes through the tv).

He felt Jaemin froze under him; sleep takes over Renjun’s body suddenly, not having proper sleep since he doesn’t have any news about Jaemin and Yangyang.

“You’re sad for not being any help when you all ran to other countries for the project while I’m left alone here, not hearing anything from you, Hyunjin, or Yangyang.” Jaemin’s hand found their way to Renjun’s back, it somehow soothes the smaller making him melt over Jaemin, “if you keep feeling so useless, what would that make me?”

“You’re sick then.”

“But you’re hurt now,” Renjun searched for the Jaemin’s eyes, “not just you but the others too. It might also create some trauma on Chenle and Jisung nag they are not part of the project.”

Jaemin just stared at him, he doesn’t know if he’s contemplating or what but maybe he’s considering his words.

“The hyungs know how the world we move works better than anyone of us. I’m sure they would be glad if we just agree to it.” Renjun rolled his eyes, he felt Jaemin chuckled underneath him, “and Hyuck said you’re contaminating his optimism with your miserable self. Bet he is the one who asked Taeil hyung to send you home.”

“Remind me to kill Hyuck and Yangyang tomorrow,” Renjun let his head fall on Jaemin’s chest; the boy’s hand is rubbing his back, making him even sleepier. 

“Hmm,” was all he could respond before sleep takes over him. Jaemin’s breathing also deepens.

[They forgot to shut the door and Taeil saw them (and took a picture then sent it to their hyungs) in that position.]

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

Jaemin went back to the headquarters with his million dollar smile; waking up on the same position as they fell asleep with Renjun acting like nothing happen, nothing can ruin Jaemin’s day; not even Hyuck or Yangyang that he just passed by, completely ignoring them.

He spoke too soon.

Yangyang and Hyuck manage to blackmail their Johnny hyung to send them Renjun and Jaemin’s sleeping picture. Too much for privacy.

“You’re not really gonna tell us what happen?” Yangyang pry.

“Jaemin not gushing about what happened? Are we on a parallel universe?” Donghyuck overreacts.

“He’ll burst sooner or later. It’s Jaemin we’re talking about; he can’t keep his feelings to himself.” Jaemin doesn’t know if he should feel offended by Mark’s declaration.

“Can’t I have my privacy? Stop poking your nose in my business.” He drowned himself by the paperwork they had to review.

“First of all,” Yangyang folded his arms in his chest, “You are the one who dragged us to your business.”

“No I don’t! I told him,” he pointed to Mark, “about it and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and now you’re both here.”

“Second,” Yangyang doesn’t really have an intention to listen to Jaemin, “who else would give you love and affection if not Renjun. I was there when he turned you down!”

“You just happen to be there,” he reasoned. He turned to Donghyuck and, “Why are you even here?”

“I’m here as a friend,” he said in a matter of fact manner.

“I don’t want your friendship anymore,” he eyed the three and the incoming Jeno, “You’re all the worst friends, setting me up for disaster, now Renjun isn’t talking to me.”

“That photo is really cute,” clearly even Jeno isn’t listening to him at all.

“Right! Renjun looked so small and cute and huggable,” Jaemin took a deep breath to stop himself from hitting Donghyuck with weights in the head.

“Ten out of ten would snuggle with,” Jeno added. Jaemin glared at him and the boy’s eyes only turned crescents.

They’re in the training facility that looked more like a gym, Jaemin doing his rehabilitation regime that the doctor provided and his friends being his source of motivation to finish it early and run away.

Jaemin didn’t know that running away from his friends would break his heart. He saw Hyunjin and Renjun in the garden, lips on lips. The worst part of it all is Jeno saw him looking at the two, with concern on his face, Jaemin smiled at him and walked away. It seems like the universe is dead set to make Jaemin miserable at all cost.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

“Huang Renjun fucked up,” Renjun doesn’t know where Jeno’s rage is coming from. He just came in cafeteria and it’s the first time he saw the boy today.

“I don’t know if I deserve the profanity but hello to you too Jeno,” since they came back, there had been an unspoken pact that they’ll eat together, or whoever is available. Renjun sat across Jeno, just beside Donghyuck, opposite to Yangyang. The others are busy and Hyunjin had to run back to Johnny.

“Jun, you know I’m your friend right,” Donghyuck looked at him straight in the eye.

“I am not so I am definitely going to take sides.” Yangyang rolled his eyes, Renjun clearly doesn’t know what their problem is.

“What sides?” he looked at the three, Jeno raised an eyebrow at him while Yangyang isn’t even acknowledging his presence.

“Jeno saw Jaemin, looking at you and Hyunjin kissing at the garden,” the moment Hyuck finished his sentence, Yangyang stood up and about to leave when Jeno grabbed his wrist.

“Let’s know his side of story first.” Jeno tried to pacify.

“Whatever it is, I’m still taking Jaemin’s side. Even if I owe Hyunjin,” he looked at Renjun, it sent shiver down his spine; the Yangyang in front of him is definitely someone no one would cross, “I’m not going to abandon Jaemin.”

“Yang,” there’s danger in Jeno’s voice, the same intensity as the aura Yangyang is emitting.

“What, you’ll let him play with Jaemin’s emotion when Jaemin only showed him nothing but good?” malice laced his voice, Renjun is being accused; he never intend to play with Jaemin’s emotions.

“No, but knowing one side of the story will never help. We need to know both so we’ll know how to at least comfort Jaemin.” Renjun knew it wasn’t anger in Jeno’s voice but annoyance, ‘ _it’s his best friend, they were soulmate according to Mark and if they are that close despite the years they were apart, I am clearly a stranger to them’_.

“Fine,” Yangyang sat back, piercing gaze landed on Renjun.

“Jun,” Hyuck’s hand is in his back, ready to comfort him anytime.

“I kissed Hyunjin because I thought I’m still hanged up to him,” his eyes landed on Yangyang, clearly far from amused. “He said I’m not and I felt nothing after the kiss; like we’re back to our past selves that does things out of curiosity and nothing else.”

“So you kiss Hyunjin to know if you still have feeling for him and you no longer do?” Jeno clarify.

“Yes,” he doesn’t know why but a something in his brain is telling him that he needs to convince Yangyang.

“Are you done now? Can I go?” the absence of emotion in Yangyang’s voice only meant that he doesn’t care about what Renjun said. Jeno hummed and Yangyang didn’t even bother to look at him when he leaves.

“I don’t know if he changed,” Jeno started, he took a deep breath, “if not, Jaemin would work himself to exhaustion to prevent himself from thinking; and he’s still recovering.”

“Na Jaemin, sometimes I hate his overachieving ass.” Hyuck grunts.

“Should I go explain to him?” Both eyes landed on Renjun.

“No,” Hyuck agreed to Jeno, “he won’t even listen to you, he’ll either just pass you by and pretend you don’t exist or pretend that everything’s fine and pretend that nothing happen.”

“For someone so frank, he hates confronting his feelings.” Hyuck added and groaned.

Renjun felt like he’s invading Jaemin’s circle of friends, even though Hyuck has been on his side for almost a decade; the bond Jaemin has with them is unbreakable. It shows in the situation they’re in.

“I’ll go then, I still need to see Kun hyung about a new assignment,” he didn’t wait for any response and left.

֎֎֎

“Jaemin saw us kiss in the garden,” Renjun started as Hyunjin placed their order in the table. “He thinks I’m still not over you.” He hit his head on the table he heard Hyunjin sigh. “Why did he see that when I’m also confused with all this mess of emotions? How do I even confront him?”

“Corner him,” Renjun grunted, “Ask Taeil hyung for permission to come over his house; he’s not going home anyway.”

“Will he listen?”

“I don’t know, I’m not that close to him and Yangyang isn’t talking to me, Mark is obviously avoiding the topic. Jeno doesn’t want to meddle with it and he’s a firm believer that Jaemin needs some time.” He took a sip from his coffee, “I call it bullshit.”

“Do you think Taeil hyung would let me?”

“He saw me this morning right after and asked about it, I told him that you’re still confused with your feelings and he just dismissed the topic faster than he brought it up.”  
  
“Should I?” Hyunjin nodded.

֎֎֎

“Na Jaemin will you die if you let me explain?” Renjun’s patience is running short.

“I told you I’m busy,” Jaemin’s eyes are everywhere but him.

“With? Taeil hyung didn’t give you any assignment, and you don’t have anything to do in this house.”

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be?” there’s clear irritation in Jaemin’s voice, something he never used to Renjun; it’s not fake like how he used it to his friends.

“No. Now listen to me,” Jaemin is still dodging his eyes, “I kissed Hyunjin as a proof that I don’t have any romantic feelings for him.”

“Are you done?” there’s void in his voice, giving him goosebumps. “Can you leave me alone? I don’t think it’s too much to ask since you’re at my house.”

Cold. Renjun felt cold. Jaemin is a walking sunshine, warm and cozy but the one in front of him exudes coldness and danger; intimidating Renjun.

He wasn’t able to answer, Jaemin didn’t let him. He turned his back from Renjun and went towards his room. Renjun chased after him, cursing at Jaemin’s long legs as he can stride longer than Renjun’s and he has to put more effort in chasing the boy.

Renjun manage to stop the door from completely shutting, at the cost of his fingers; which were in between the door and the doorway. His cries of pain sent Jaemin back kneeling beside him; the pain threw Renjun on the floor, hugging his hand. Jaemin silently guided him to the couch; he took the first aid kit in the kitchen and silently treats his hand.

Renjun is scared to open his mouth, too scared to be left alone in the living room. Renjun just stared at Jaemin, wishing that the boy would stoop being stubborn and to listen to him. Renjun is out of choices, he knew the moment he saw the Jaemin with Xiyeon, and he wanted the boy for himself. He wanted Jaemin to only smile at him, he wanted him to only be with him, selfish he knows, but he also wanted to take care of him.

Renjun closed the distance between them, Jaemin petrified. Renjun’s heart went in rage, as if it wanted to be free from its cage.

He felt his heart suddenly skipped a beat when Jaemin pulled away and went to his room, slamming the door and locking it. Not even looking at Renjun. ‘ _Jeno’s right. I fucked up. Big time’_.

He cried soundlessly on the couch, Hyunjin was right. What he felt for Hyunjin isn’t the romantic type of love; it was something far more than friendship. He only had Hyunjin all his life; the thought of someone taking Hyunjin away from him scared him. “ _You don’t hate Jaemin, you admire him but your pride is too high for you to admit it.”_ Hyunjin’s words plays on loop in his head.

֎֎֎

Renjun woke up with a blanket over him, Jaemin’s door is open and the wall clock says eight twenty three. He pushed himself up and folded the blanket, there’s bowl in the kitchen; bibimbap with a perfect sunny side up, too much for his depressed mood. He felt nauseous; he couldn’t even touch the spoon beside it. He took a plate to cover the food and left Jaemin’s apartment and went to his own.

He sent a text message to Hyunjin on how it went and that he couldn’t make it today. He turned his phone off all the way to his apartment. He washed himself up, the pain in his finger still lingers. It hasn’t even been half the day, he just woke up but he felt he needs to sleep; so he did.

He woke up at quarter past seven at night; the longest sleep Renjun had in years. He searched for his phone as it wasn’t on his bed side table; he found it on the kitchen table. He turned it on and was greeted with multiple messages from Donghyuck and Hyunjin.

Hyunjin telling him to rest and that he’ll let Kun know that he won’t come to work for the day while Hyuck sent him questions from where he is to how he felt. The last one almost made Renjun ran to the headquarters in his moomin pyjama; Hyunjin hit Jaemin in the face and Jaemin returned it. He immediately dialled Hyunjin’s number but his phone was off. He wanted to call Jaemin but he doesn’t have his number.

His last resort was Hyuck, he messaged the younger asking for Jaemin but he also doesn’t know where the boy went. According to Hyuck, after the two exchanged punches, Hyunjin said a few words to Jaemin and the latter went away.

He asked Hyuck for Jaemin’s number but he didn’t give it, he said Jaemin’s phone ifs off too and no one can reach him. Renjun felt dizzy, not having a meal since yesterday, his body doesn’t have the energy to move.

He let his body fall at the chair and crossed his arms at the table before setting his head on top. He’s still feeling nauseous and he doesn’t have an appetite to eat but he know he have to.

He felt like the sky is helping him as the front door opens, thankful as someone can help him get some food.

“Renjun?” it’s definitely not Kun’s or Hyuck’s voice.

He felt the intruder kneel beside him, he doesn’t dare to look. He might be hallucinating from too much sleep and hunger. ‘ _Is this how desperate I am?_ ’ he chuckled at the thought. Jaemin made him feel a lot of firsts; butterflies in his stomach, jealousy, insecurities that was buried the moment he met Kun, hopelessness and even maybe a heart attack. Now he’s hallucinating and it’s about Jaemin.

“Renjun,” he wanted to run back to his room and hide, his hallucination is way too real and he felt a hand in his back; if only he has strength to do so. He just froze in his seat, maybe if he doesn’t move the ghost will go away.

“I know it was a jerk move yesterday but can you at least move, I’m getting worried,” and Renjun is getting terrified.

“Are you real?” he mumbled, voice hoarse as he hasn’t spoken since their last encounter.

He heard a cackle, “Yes I am and I’m sorry. I know it was very childish of me.” The hand that’s rubbing his back is calming him.

“If you’re really real,” Renjun used all his energy just to raise his head from his arms on the table, “can you please get me some water, I’m really thirsty.”

It took Jaemin nanosecond to move towards the fridge and took bottled water with him. He helped Renjun took a few sip, and Renjun passed out before he could completely lift himself from the chair.

֎֎֎

He woke up on his bed, Jaemin is beside him. He must’ve sensed that Renjun has woken up and immediately helped the boy get up.

“When was the last time you ate?” Jaemin’s soft voice is back, burying the emotionless and cold one that he encountered just the other night.

“Yesterday? I can’t remember,” Jaemin handed him a glass of water.

Jaemin’s comical expressions made a comeback. He furrowed his brows and as if Jaemin was talking to a kindergarten he said, “No matter how mad or sad you are you should never forget your meal!”

Renjun gave him a poker face, “Tell that to yourself, you don’t eat when you overthink.”

“It’s different! See,” Jaemin pointed at his body, “You fainted because you haven’t eaten. I prepared a meal before I left this morning but you didn’t even touch it!”

“I wanted to go home and it felt wrong to eat it.” Renjun’s dizzy again, his head is also aching.

“Still, never do that again.” Jaemin helped him on his feet, “Let’s eat, and you can’t say no.”

Their meal is just Jaemin obliging Renjun to take a never ending one more bite and Renjun giving up because he will never win against a pushy and whiny Jaemin.

“What did Hyunjin told you?” his curiosity id killing him. Even Hyunjin isn’t answering his messages.

“That you like me too but I wouldn’t believe it unless you say it.” He crossed his arms like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

“You never told me you like me, all you said is that I make you sexually confused!” with his newfound energy, he can now return Jaemin’s antics.

“Well I like you,” Jaemin held his chin high, hands on his waist, “Now say it back!”

“I like you too but you’re an idiot!” his voice is as loud as Jaemin’s.

“Hey that’s offensive!” the smile on Jaemin’s face betrays him. He looks like a toothpaste commercial model with his big white teeth.

Jaemin launched himself to Renjun, not that he minded but the younger grunted in pain, “See, you know your wound is still fresh but you work as if it doesn’t exist.”

Their bonding was interrupted when Kun entered the apartment, Jaemin not moving on top of him. His face is red while Jaemin is still smiling like an idiot, Kun just walk passed by them while asking if they’ve eaten, Jaemin answered for the two of them. ‘ _How can I forget that Jaemin is clingy and it’s a well-known information to everyone he’s closed?_ ’

֎֎֎

Renjun is on the roof of an apartment building, waiting for his target to show. He only has one chance to pull the trigger. Chenle is on the other side of the line, guiding him of his target’s location.

“ _Ge your target is in the area, prepare for it.”_ Renjun hummed in response.

Renjun pulled the trigger, but he missed the target. He’s dumbfounded for what happen, Chenle was laughing on the other side of the line.

“ _Seems like you’re going to meet Jaemin hyung again in the training room_ ,” Renjun groaned at the comment. Since they confessed to each other, Jaemin is so professional during work that Renjun wanted to bring him to a psychologist; to check if he has multiple personality disorder by how fast he changed his pesona. He also can’t pull the boyfriend card on him.

“How do I run away from here?” Chenle continued to laugh on the other line.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........the end?


End file.
